


Exposed

by nineteenforty



Series: Snapped [2]
Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 38,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineteenforty/pseuds/nineteenforty
Summary: The sequel to Snapped. Carol and Therese are married now with Rindy starting college.





	1. The First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for following me to the sequel! This is a short chapter just to get me back in the flow and give some insight as to where our ladies are at now. Let me know what you think!

The early morning sun beamed through the crack in the blinds and on to Therese’s face. She groaned and rolled over to meet Carol’s naked back. She let her face rest against the warm skin while her arm draped over her middle.

The blonde hair was tickling her face, much longer than ever before. She shifted a little, trying to move it away without moving her arms.

“Darling, if you don’t stop wiggling, you’re moving to the couch.” She heard Carol say above her.

“Your hair is too long.” Therese pouted, squeezed Carol’s waist tighter, and wiggled some more.

“Okay, I’m awake.” Carol stood up and made her way to the bathroom.

She stood at the counter and brushed her teeth only to be joined by her wife a minute later. They made their way into the shower together and slowly bathed alongside each other.

“Are you ready for today?” Therese asked as she was leaning down to shave her legs. It was summer in New York and way too hot for anything other than shorts.

Carol let out a breath, “Not really. I know Rindy is going to college, but I just don’t want her to leave.” She chuckled a little. “Even if it is only across town.”

“I get it. I don’t want her to leave either. It’s going to be weird not having her down the hall every day.”

Rindy had been staying with Carol and Therese all summer as Harge and Susan took a trip to Europe for two months.

They made eye contact once more before leaving the shower.

“NYU, here she comes.” Carol said after giving Therese a chaste kiss which caused her dimples to come to life.

\----

“Nerinda, you do not need this much stuff! Our house is 10 minutes away.” Carol said angrily as she threw a box down on the small dorm room bed.

“I know, but I don’t want to have to come home every time I want a certain sweater.” Rindy rolled her eyes.

“Have you met your roommate yet, kid?” Therese asked.

“No, but I know we went to the same school. Maybe I know her!”

Just then, Jessica, Rindy’s ex-girlfriend walked in. Everyone froze. Rindy and Jessica broke up not long after Carol and Therese’s wedding. Jessica said she could never marry a woman and she got scared because her and Rindy were getting more serious. It absolutely broke Rindy. She cried on the couch for weeks.

“Absolutely not.” Rindy said before storming out of the room and marching straight to the RA’s room to request a transfer.

“Hello, Jessica. How are you?” Carol said, in an effort to be nice even though her blood was boiling.

“Fine, thanks Carol. How are you two?”

“I wouldn’t unpack just yet. I’m pretty sure Rindy is requesting a new roommate right this second.” Therese said with an emotionless face.

Jessica walked out with her head hung low.

When Rindy returned she was burning with anger. “They won’t switch her! They refused to give me another roommate. They said everything was set in stone and I can’t do a damned thing about it!! What am I going to do living in the same room as her for an entire year?!”

Tears were threatening to flow from her eyes when Carol pulled her into a tight hug. “It’s going to be alright, sweetheart. I promise. You’re going to be so busy with schoolwork, you may not even be in here that often. Just…I don’t know, study in the library instead of your room. And spend your free time hanging out with the new friends you’re going to make!”

Carol locked eyes with Therese and the brunette was immediately able to tell what she was trying to say with the look. They had been looking at houses and were going to put an offer on one in about a week. Carol’s eyes said she didn’t want to move because Rindy needed a safe and familiar space to escape to. She nodded her head and Carol squeezed her daughter tighter.

\----

They got Rindy as settled as they could before heading back home and retiring to the couch.

“I’m sorry, baby. I know we were this close to moving but I just can’t do that to her. I can’t take away her safe space when she’s having to live with her ex. Plus, Harge is at least half an hour away with no traffic. I want her to be able to come here in the middle of the night if she needs to.”

“Carol, stop. I completely understand. I don’t want to do that to her either. I think I can slum it here with you for another year or two.” She winked at her wife.

“Do you know how much I love you?” Carol said as she pushed the younger woman down on the couch.

“No, I think you need to remind me.” Therese challenged, pulling Carol even closer.


	2. Back to the Basics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, this is not my favorite chapter but I wanted you to have something! Sorry it took me so long to update. I have the third chapter written, just making tweaks! Tell me what you think!

Carol met Therese at the studio for lunch as she had some time off from work to help Rindy with her transition.  She walked into her wife’s office and found her with her glasses on, deep in thought, editing some photos.

Carol just leaned against the door until Therese looked up. “Damn, you’re cute.”

Therese blushed and walked over to kiss her and close the door. “The glasses really do it for you, huh?”

“Mhm, why haven’t you worn those for me at home?” she winked.

The pair sat down on the couch to eat. “Have you heard from Rindy today?”

“Yes, she’s coming to stay with us for the weekend.”

“Well we should do something. Maybe dinner with Abby and Gen?” Therese said as she bit into her burger.

“That sounds nice. I’ll text Abby later.”

\----

The next day, the Aird/Belivet ladies met Abby and Gen the Oak Room for dinner.

Abby was looking around the circular table, smiling. “I miss this. We haven’t done this in a while.”

“I know, I’m sorry. We’ve all been so busy” Carol said, picking up her glass of red wine. Therese’s hand had been on her thigh the entire night, slowly pushing her dress up. The brunette was trying to be subtle, but Carol noticed everything she did.

Therese was drinking wine as well, which always made her frisky.

“I haven’t seen the kid in months! How’s school going?” Abby turned to Rindy.

“Well my roommate is Jessica so that should tell you how it’s going.” Rindy rolled her eyes.

“Are you fucking kidding me? After all that bitch did to you?!” Abby was getting red with anger. “Well let’s march right down to that administration office and switch you!” She said beginning to stand up.

“Abby, calm down. I didn’t even go _that_ ‘mama bear’.” They all laughed. “Besides, she’s already tried. They won’t do it.” Carol said.

 

They spent the rest of the evening catching up and telling old stories. Therese was fairly quiet, only chiming in when spoken to. Her hand continued its slow path up Carol’s leg. When it finally got a little too high for Carol to keep her composure, she turned to whisper to her wife.

“Baby.” She said in her deepest, raspy voice. Her breath hot against Therese’s ear. “You have to stop. I’m soaked and the only image in my brain is you.” She watched her breathing speed up. “Wearing that little red lace teddy.” The brunette’s breathing got even faster. “Begging me. But…we have to finish dinner if that’s going to happen, now don’t we?” Therese nodded slowly, trying to pretend she was looking at her plate. Carol grabbed her hand and placed it in her own lap, giving her a kiss on the temple.

Abby saw the entire exchange. She saw Therese’s face turn bright red and she’s been friends with Carol long enough to know exactly what she was saying. She’s been studying her best friend’s body language for 20 years.

“Hey Rindy, why don’t you come have a sleepover at mine and Gen’s?” Abby announced, causing the lovers to turn their attention back to the group. “Yeah, we can stay up late, watch terrible rom-coms, and eat ice cream!”

“Ugh, after the past few weeks I’ve had, I’d love that.” Rindy said, hugging Abby. “You don’t mind do you moms?”

Therese’s heart skipped every time she heard Rindy call them that. It started shortly after the wedding.

“No sweetheart, we don’t mind.” Carol smiled and felt Therese’s energy shift next to her. She knew what this meant. With Rindy out of the house, they could be as loud as they wanted. They had been so busy lately that sex had turned into a bunch of quickies here and there. They hadn’t truly had sex in a while.

\----

The second they walked through the apartment door, Carol turned and pushed her wife against it, face first. She whispered in her ear seductively. “Put that little outfit on. I’ll get some wine.”

Therese practically sprinted to their closet to change. Carol smirked, knowing just how hot the brunette must be. ‘I wonder what was going through her head at dinner.’ she thought.

When she made her way to the bedroom, she found Therese laid out on the bed with a few toys next to her.

“What is this, baby?” Carol said as she handed the younger woman a glass.

She took a sip and stood. She was wearing nothing but a small red teddy that had a rose petal design covering her nipples, sheer fabric along her stomach, and another rose petal covering her hairless cunt. “This is making up for the last few months.” She leaned up to Carol’s ear. “This is me having my way with you until you’re begging me to stop.” She pulled back to see the blush creep up on the blonde’s face and chest. She set her wine down and began undressing her wife, but before she knew it, she was spun around with her hands pinned behind her back.

“Uh-uh. Quite the opposite, my darling. Bend over the bed.” Carol said in the most aggressive tone Therese had ever heard from her.

“O-okay.” Therese hesitantly leaned over the bed, her ass sticking in the air.

Carol stripped down to her bra and thong. She growled at the sight in front of her. She could see how wet Therese was through the lace. She let her hands rub her wife’s center gently, causing her to let out a whimper.

“You were being very bold at dinner tonight, weren’t you? Running your hand under my dress. What’s got you so desperate, baby?”

“Carol please. It’s been so long. I need you. I-“ she was cut off by Carol pushing her teddy to the side and rubbing two fingers along her incredibly wet pussy. “Ah! Mmm, yes.” She pushed back on the long fingers that were teasing her.

Carol let her head drop on Therese’s back, momentarily overwhelmed from the feeling of her lover. She was getting distracted. She knew Therese was moments away from coming and she didn’t want to do it like this. “Baby, lay on the bed for me.” She pulled her fingers away and smacked her ass lightly.

She then started buckling herself into the harness of the large red strap on that hadn’t been used in too long. She knew Therese was desperate for an orgasm and didn’t want to disappoint.

Carol squirted some lube on the dildo and climbed on top of her wife. They maintained eye contact as she slid inside the brunette, who’s eyes went wide as her mouth dropped open. Carol worked up a slow rhythm of moving in and out.

“Carol, that feels so good.” Therese said as she closed her eyes and dropped her head back, trying to focus on her approaching climax. The blonde reached between them and began rubbing her clit, knowing it would make the experience much more pleasant for her wife.

“Oh my god!” Therese exclaimed, scrunching her face up, pulling Carol closer to her. Her breathing was erratic, and her body was convulsing.

Carol whispered “Look at me, baby”

Therese opened her eyes and stared up at the older woman. She felt the knot in her stomach building even higher. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna-“ Her walls tightened around the cock and her body went stiff. She dug her nails into Carol’s ass as she came hard.

“I love you” Therese heard Carol say as she was coming down from her high. The blonde pulled out and threw the harness on the side table. She pulled the younger woman into her arms and kissed her.

The pair drifted off to sleep only to wake up a few hours later and go another round…or three.


	3. Oh Baby!

“I want a baby.” Therese said out of the blue one morning while Carol was putting on her pants. She didn’t react but continued to get dressed without answering.

She calmly walked over to her wife, pulled her into a hug, kissed her forehead, and said “OK” then walked to the kitchen.

Therese stood there for a second, confused as to what just happened. She followed Carol into the kitchen to find her making coffee. “Ok? That’s it? No further conversation?”

“Darling, you have to know I’ve been expecting this. With Rindy moving out and us getting married, it’s a natural step.” The blonde never once looked up from the task at hand.

Therese walked over, pulled her hands away from the sugar and forced her to look into her eyes. “Carol. What are you saying? I need you to actually talk to me about this. I’m serious.”

“I know you are. If I’m being honest, I never thought I’d have a child at this age but, with you, I want to.”

“Yeah?” Therese pulled her wife closer.

“Yes, Therese.” She smiled and kissed the shorter woman.

\----

Three months later, they were sitting in the doctor’s office, waiting to hear the results of Therese’s tests. A few weeks ago, she came in to determine if she could carry a child and if artificial insemination was safe for her.

She was visibly nervous but took a deep breath when she felt Carol’s hand intertwine with hers.

“It’s going to be ok, darling.” Carol reassured her.

Just then Dr. Michaels came in with a folder. “Well, Mrs. Belivet, great news! All of your tests came back, and you are in perfect health!”

The hold on Therese’s hand became tighter.

“So, if you two want to move forward, I can recommend you to a great clinic.”

The couple shared a look that broke into wide smiles. “Yes” they said in unison.

\----

After about a week, Therese was sat at the kitchen island looking through the sperm bank’s online catalog. It felt like a cattle auction. Carol came up behind her, looking over her shoulder when she spotted a seemingly good profile.

“Oh, look at this one, he’s tall. Good background. Look, it says he has an olive skin tone, so our kid won’t be incredibly fair like me” She laughed.

Therese furrowed her brow and didn’t respond. She closed the window and stood to start making dinner.

“Ok. What’s wrong?” Carol sat in her wife’s spot and pulled the site up again.

“None of them are right.”  

“What do you mean? They’re all great!” Carol turned back to the screen. “What about this guy? He’s an engineer. He’s from Seattle, two siblings, parents are in good health. Oh, it says he’s athletic too! That’s good!”

Therese didn’t respond. 

Carol continued. “This one is Italian. Which is good because you like pasta!” she laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

Still, Therese didn’t say anything.

“Darling, talk to me. What’s wrong with these donors?”

The brunette slammed the cabinet shut and glared at her wife. She then shook her head. “Nothing. Nothing is wrong. It’s just going to take me some time to find someone.”

“Us, dear. It’s going to take US some time. You’re not making this decision alone.” Carol reminded her.

“Oh really? Is a stranger’s sperm being injected into _your_ body?” Therese bit back.

The older woman stood and slowly made her way across the kitchen. She placed her hands on Therese’s shoulders and forced her to look into her eyes. “I know this is stressful but-“

“No! You don’t! You have no idea what I’m going through!” Therese interrupted then tried to get out of her grip.

“Then tell me! Why are you so angry with me? We’re talking about having a baby together and all you’re doing is biting my head off!” Carol dropped her hold on Therese’s shoulders and walked back toward the island.

“Because you got to do this before! The regular way. I don’t get that! I have to pick some random person to make a baby with when the only person I want to do that with is YOU!”

Carol stopped in her tracks, turned around, and started to cry. As did Therese.

“Carol, you got to… _make love_ ” She visibly cringed at that image. “with you husband and create Rindy. Just the two of you. Every time you look at her, you see both your faces. What am I going to see when I look at our baby? Me and donor #357? I don’t what that. I want to see me and you!” She stopped to take a breath. “I know it’s not possible. Trust me. But, it’s frustrating!” She grabbed Carol’s hands. “I want nothing more than to have a child with you, but I just hate how we have to do it. I’m glad I’m able to have a baby at all but dammit, I want you to make it with me.” She rested her head on Carol’s chest and felt strong arms circle her.

“Darling, I want that too. All of it. We can adopt if you’d like. Do you know how much it makes me sick that a part of some man is going to be inside of you?”

“I’d love to adopt. I mean, look at my childhood. I’d love to save a kid from the system. But, selfishly, I’ve always wanted to be pregnant. Is that bad?” She looked up at her wife with puppy dog eyes, filled with tears.

Carol smoothed down the brunette hair and rubbed Therese’s cheek with her thumb. “Oh, baby it’s not selfish. It’s something women are built to do. It’s natural that you want to experience that.” She kissed her forehead and squeezed her into a hug. “Ok. How about you to relax. Take a bath and I’ll finish dinner.”

Therese nodded her head and sniffled.

They parted ways and as soon as Therese was out of view, Carol began searching the donor site once more. She was looking for a tall blonde with blue eyes, athletic, and in good health.

Jackpot. She found two but one appealed to her more than the other. She clicked the full description and left the window open.

Once she finished preparing dinner, she heard Therese padding down the hallway. She dished out their plates and sat them on the coffee table.

“Carol, can we get off the CryoBank site? I really don’t want to search anymore tonight.” The brunette said as she filled two wine glasses.

Carol smirked. “Take a look at the screen.”

The younger woman sat in front of her laptop and began reading the description of donor #1824.

\----

_Donor 1824 is friendly, positive, and very bright. He enjoys math, problem solving, and strategic thinking, and he is fluent in French. Although he is modest about his talents, he is very eloquent when he speaks. He is extremely caring, and he loves helping others in his work as an ER nurse. He also enjoys spending time with his family and traveling - especially when he has the opportunity to learn about different cultures. Though he often opts for a game of chess over a sports match, this good-looking donor remains in impressive physical shape._

 

**Height** _5'10"_

**Weight** _190 lbs_

**Eye Color** _Blue_

**Hair Color** _Blonde_

**Complexion** _Medium_

**Race** _Caucasian_

**Education** _Postgraduate Degree_

**Area of Study** _Nursing (Masters)_

\----

Therese turned around with wide eyes. “Carol! He’s perfect!”

Carol leaned back into the sofa, very proud of herself. “I know.”

Therese ran over and leaped on her wife. She straddled her lap and smothered her with kisses. “I can’t believe you found someone.” She froze for a second. “We’re going to have a baby!”

“Yes, we are, darling. Yes we are.”


	4. Life Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Rindy drama for ya!

Carol and Abby were sat at a bar in the upper east side, three dry martini’s in.

“So, where’s the missus tonight?” Abby says as she slides an olive into her mouth.

“She’s at the studio shooting for some punk band.”

“I see. And how’s the corporate lawyer life treating you?”

“Oh, same old, same old. Nothing exciting.” Carol rolls her eyes.

“Yeah, I assume your job was only exciting when a cute little 23-year-old was there every day.” Abby said, winking at her best friend.

“Fair enough.” Carol blushed. “What’s with you and Gen? You going to put a ring on it or what?”

“Hey now, not everyone moves as fast as you do! Besides, I want to take it slow with this one. I think she’s worth it.”

Carol’s eyes went wide. She had never heard Abby talk about anyone the way she talks about Gen. They’d been together for almost as long as her and Therese.

“So, you lovebirds are thinking of having a baby, huh?”

“What? How the hell did you find out? I was going to tell you today!”

“Rindy tells her aunt Abby everything.” She smirked at Carol.

The blonde rolled her eyes again. “Of course. Yes, we are in the process, actually. We found a donor we like. We just have to take the next step.”

“Which is?”

“Well, that would be some doctor impregnating my wife with a stranger’s sperm.” She stared at Abby. “Not exactly the romantic fantasy I always dreamed of.” They both laughed.

“Wait, wait, I saw this thing online. You can get a dildo that shoots the sperm into her.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“No! It’s a real thing! You get the sample from the clinic, bring it home, and put it in this little syringe that’s inside the dildo! You should get one!” Abby exclaimed.

“Isn’t that a little weird?”

“Oh, so fucking her with a fake penis is fine but this isn’t?” She laughed.

“Fine, fine! I’ll talk to her about it.”

\----

Carol met Therese at the studio after her shoot was finished. She found her wife in the back room, putting her equipment away, with ‘American Girl’ by Tom Petty blaring through the speakers. 

She smiled. Therese always listened to this song when she was alone. It was Carol’s favorite.

She snuck up behind the smaller woman and grabbed her waist.

“Jesus fuck!” Therese jumped and turned around quickly. “God, Carol you scared the shit out of me!”

“I’m sorry, you just looked so cute dancing.” She pulled her in for a kiss.

“I was not dancing!”

“Ok. Whatever you say. Can I help?” She pulled the light stand from Therese’s hand.

“Sure, take those down for me and I’ll get the rest.”

Once they were done in the back room, Carol followed her wife into her office. She sat at her computer, wearing the glasses Carol loved so much. The blonde made herself comfortable on the couch and gave her wife a hungry look.

“Stop staring.” Therese said, without looking up from her screen.

“Stop being so sexy.”

Therese blushed and closed the window on her computer screen. She stood up and said, “Are you ready to go home?” she walked closer to Carol.

The blonde pulled her closer until she fell and was forced to sit on Carol’s lap. She ended up straddling her. Her wife’s hands running along her back.

“No. I’m ready for something else though.” Carol stared up at Therese.

“Did you lock the front door?” Therese said as she was taking her shirt off.

“Mmm.” Carol licked her lips. “Yes, I did.”

“Take off your pants.” The brunette demanded as she stood to close her office door. Not because anyone else was there, but because there were cameras in the hallway, and she didn’t want Dannie to see this the next time he reviewed the footage.

Therese sat in Carol’s spot as she was standing to remove her loose jeans. She then patted her lap indicating she wanted her wife to take her earlier position.

Carol lowered herself on to Therese’s lap and instinctively began grinding into her when she felt hands on her ass.

Therese moved one hand to Carol’s center. “Fuck, you’re so wet.”

“For you, baby.” She rubbed herself on Therese’s hand. “That feels so good, don’t stop.”

The younger woman pushed her fingers further and slid them into Carol’s opening. Reveling in how tight she was. She was pumping in and out then brought her thumb into play to rub against her wife’s swollen clit.

“Ah! Yes! Right there!” Carol threw her head forward, onto Therese’s shoulder. Her thighs were burning from holding herself up. “Baby, I’m so close. Don’t stop!” She sounded so desperate, but she didn’t care. As long as Therese kept making her feel this good.

Just then, her wife stopped her movements and was trying to move from her seated position.

“What are you doing?” She looked down at Therese’s obscenely wet fingers and shivered. “If this is one of your teasing games, I’m not in the mood.” She shot Therese a warning look and started to move her own hand to her cunt.

Therese swatted her hand away. “No! Stop. That’s not what I’m doing. Switch spots with me.”

Carol leaned back against the couch and watched as the brunette sank down to her knees and pushed her head between her legs. She gasped the second she felt Therese’s warm, wet tongue swipe up her pussy. She then felt two thin fingers enter her once more. She grabbed a fistful of brown hair and began to rock her hips.

Therese sucked on her clit and moaned into her, sending vibrations throughout Carol’s entire body. She was still wearing her glasses, which were horribly smudged at this point.

When she looked up at Carol, they made eye contact and she immediately felt the warm liquid melt into her mouth. Carol’s body shook and her hold on Therese’s hair tightened for a few seconds then finally relaxed.

She slumped back on to the couch, trying to catch her breath. “Wow” was all she could say.

Therese threw her glasses on her desk and joined Carol back on the couch.

“So, how was your day?” They both laughed.

Carol began to put her clothes back on, feeling slightly uneasy at how wet both she and her underwear were. “It was good. I had drinks with Abby and…she had a suggestion for our sperm donor situation.”

“What’s our situation…?” Therese eyed her. Never knowing what Carol tells Abby and what she keeps private.

“Just how we can’t ‘make’ this baby together. She said there’s these dildos that you put the donor’s sample into, and I could wear it and…you know.”

Therese smiled, knowing how weird Carol thought it was. But also knowing she would do anything to make her happy.

“No, I don’t know. Tell me” She smirked.

“Ugh. You’re going to make me explain it aren’t you?”

“No. I fully understand. I was actually looking those up the other day.” She grabbed Carol’s hand “I know it’s a strange way of doing it but it has to be better than having a doctor do it in her office. Or worse, having you try to figure out how to get a turkey baster in there. We’d end up with the _sample_ all over our bed!” They broke out in laughter.

“Good point.” Carol kissed their joined hands. “So? Are we doing this?”

“We’re doing this. I’ll call the doctor tomorrow to see how we go about picking it up. You order the weirdest sex toy we will ever own.” She winked at her wife.

“God, I was scared about Rindy finding our toys before but if she ever sees that one, she will be so incredibly confused and mortified!”

“Hey, she might use one someday. I still can’t figure out if she’s into girls or if it was just Jessica.”

“Eh, I don’t care as long as I get some grandchildren from her.” Carol stopped for a second. “Oh my god.”

Therese thought her wife had seen a ghost. “What??”

“I just realized Rindy is going to have a kid someday soon and we’re also having to have a kid. I’ll be a grandma while I’m still raising a child!”

Therese laughed “It’s going to be ok. Plenty of people do it. Plus, you’ll be a grandma with a hot 25-year-old wife. Why are you complaining?” Then Therese realized something. “Oh shit. I’m going to be a grandma with you! In my 20’s!”

“Not so funny now is it? Let’s just hope Rindy takes her sweet time.” 

\----

A week later, Therese came home to candles and rose petals all over the bedroom. She heard soft music and humming coming from the bathroom. She walked into find Carol in the tub with her hair up in a messy bun looking more beautiful than ever.

“What’s going on?” Therese asked as she sat on the edge of the bathtub.

“Well, you’ll be happy to know a certain package arrived today.” She winked. “And I know you picked up the goods from the clinic today so” she looked around the room at her work, “we’re making a baby tonight.”

Therese felt her stomach do a flip. “I never knew how hot that sentence could be.” Just as she started to strip to join her wife, they heard the front door open.

They heard someone shout “Moms?” It was Rindy.

“Fuck. Go see what she needs. Hopefully she’s just picking something up.” Carol said. She loved when her daughter came to visit but tonight was not the night.

Therese buttoned her shirt back up and made her way to the living room, shutting the bedroom door on her way out.

“Hey, kid. What’s up?”

“Where’s mom?”

“She’s taking a bath. Are you ok?” She noticed Rindy had a strange look on her face. “I can go get her.”

“Would you?” Rindy looked so small in that moment. “I want to talk to you too! Don’t think I’m getting rid of you. I just…I don’t know what to do.”

“Ok, ok, hold on.” She ran into the bedroom, blew out all the candles, grabbed Carol’s robe and bolted into the bathroom. “Get out. She needs you.”

“What happened?”

“I don’t know, she won’t tell me. She wants both of us.”

They walked back into the living room to find Rindy on one side of the L-shaped couch, in tears.

Carol ran to her side and wrapped her arm around her. Therese had seen Rindy upset but never knew how much Rindy wanted her opinion, so she tried to tread lightly, letting Carol take the lead.

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

The teen looked up at her mothers and tried to pull herself together. “I know it’s stupid to come here but I didn’t know who else to talk to about this.”

“You can always come here, kid. Whenever you need.” Therese said, earning a smile from Carol.

“Ok, so I was incredibly stupid, and a bunch of stuff happened this week.” She turned to face her mom “Please, please don’t get mad!”

“Rin, just tell me what happened.” She shifted so she was sitting closer to her wife and could see Rindy’s face.

“So, a few nights ago, I was in my dorm doing homework and Jessica came in with some girl. They were clearly drunk and started making out right in front of me. Of course, I was pissed. For multiple reasons.  1. I was trying to work and it’s rude. 2. She’s my ex-girlfriend. 3. SHE’S NOT EVEN GAY! Well, at least that’s what she told me.”

All three of them remembering the night Rindy came home devastated after Jessica broke up with her.

“Anyway, I asked them nicely to go somewhere else to do that. Jessica started yelling at me that I should go to the library and give her some privacy. Then she began going into detail about all the things she was about to do with this girl. So, I grabbed my keys and ran out of the room. I didn’t know where to go. I forgot to grab my books, so I just walked around campus for what felt like hours. I haven’t made any real friends so I didn’t have anyone I could go hang out with. I know, it’s pathetic, I’ve just been really busy with my schoolwork.”

“It’s not pathetic.” Carol chimed in, trying to make her daughter feel better.

Rindy ignored her and continued. “Anyway, I stumbled upon this fraternity that was having a party. A bunch of people were outside and said I looked sad and should come in for a drink.”

Carol gave her a look, knowing where this story was leading. They had talked about Rindy drinking in college and Carol had an extensive conversation about the dangers of frat parties. She didn’t tell her she couldn’t drink, she just asked Rindy to be careful and smart.

“So, I get inside and these guys are showing me where the keg is. I pour myself a warm, disgusting beer, and just kind of walk around. At one point, I was just standing in a corner watching everyone. I couldn’t go back to my room, who knows what I would’ve walked in on! I stayed there for maybe an hour or two. I was nowhere near drunk, I barely sipped that beer. But just as I was getting ready to leave, I started feeling weird.”

Rindy saw her mother grab Therese’s hand. She knew what happened and was so scared for her daughter.

“I ran to the bathroom and started puking. I was so out of it. The room was spinning and my body felt like it was 1,000 pounds. Some guy came in and picked me up off the floor. I had no control of my limbs. I couldn’t fight him off or anything. I finally recognized the face. It was a Roger from my English class. I kept saying to myself ‘he’s not going to hurt you, you’ll be fine, you’ll be fine’. So, he sits me down on the front steps of the house and tells me he’s going to grab his keys. After he goes back inside, some other dude comes next to me and starts touching my leg. Then, he tries to kiss me and somehow, I pushed him away. Then, Roger comes back out and starts yelling at him. They start fighting and I guess Roger won. I have no memory of that part. Roger asked me a hundred times what building I live in and finally got it out of me. So, he walked me home. On our way, we stopped at a pizza place and that sobered me up a little. I get to my dorm and Roger goes home.”

Carol let out a breath. She thought that story was going to end very differently.

“That’s not all.” Rindy continued. “Jessica was still there but her _friend_ had left. She had sobered up as well and we started talking. She apologized for being such an ass and bringing a girl back to our room. She said it won’t happen again. Then…”

“What did you do?” Therese said, seeing the hesitation in Rindy’s eyes.

“Well, we kind of…um.”

“Rindy, no!” Therese said in a sympathetic tone.

“Yeah. I messed up. Bad. On top of all of this, I obviously didn’t finish the homework I was working on and got a zero.”

Carol was shaking her head. She didn’t even know where to begin with a response. “I-I-I don’t even know, Rin. I’m not mad at you I just…did someone roofie you? I mean, what the fuck happened? Did you set your drink down? You know what I told you about that!”

“No, it didn’t leave my hand. I don’t know what happened! Someone could’ve put something in it when I turned my head or something.” Rindy held her face in her hands. “I’m sorry. I know I was stupid. I should’ve just come here instead of walking around alone. Then sleeping with Jessica, god, I’m such an idiot!”

Carol scooted closer to her daughter and pulled her into a hug. “You’re not an idiot. You’re just eighteen. You’re going to make mistakes. Just don’t do this again. I told you how those frat parties can get.” She kissed her forehead.

“So, what happened with Jessica?” Therese asked.

“Oh, you’ll love this. The next morning, she said she wants to get back together and she made a huge mistake breaking up with me.” Rindy rolled her eyes.

They sat in silence for a moment.

Carol finally spoke up. “Are you ok?”

“I don’t know what I am, mom.” She stood and started to pace around the room. “I’m mad. I’m mad at myself, I’m mad at whoever put god knows what in my drink, I’m mad at that guy that tried to touch me, I’m mad at Jessica, I’m mad at myself even more for doing that with Jessica. Ugh! I’m even more mad that I got an F on an assignment that I could’ve aced!”

She slumped back on the couch, finally registering that Carol was in a robe and the buttons on Therese’s shirt were not buttoned correctly.

“Oh, god, did I interrupt you two…” she pointed between them.

The two women laughed. “No! Your mom was in the bath and I was changing out of work clothes when you came in.” Therese said, looking down. “I see I didn’t do such a good job.”

“Actually, I did want to talk to you about something.” Carol said. “Therese and I found a donor.”

Rindy jumped up. “Oh my god! You did? Are you pregnant yet?!”

“Not yet, kid. There is one more step in between to make that happen.” Therese said.

“Oh, right. How do you even do that?”

Carol interrupted before that topic was discussed. “So, let’s have some ice cream and watch a movie, what do you say?”

 

They all cuddled up on the couch and watched Titanic, all while Rindy made fun of her mom for telling Therese it was her favorite movie when they first started dating. 


	5. Conception

Carol woke to a sharp pain in her ribs. She couldn’t quite place it. Was it all the junk food she had the night before, with Rindy? Or was it from the position she was sleeping in all night, curled into Therese, holding on like she would float away. The sleep finally faded enough for her to register the source of the pain.

It was her wife…poking her in the side, begging for her to wake up.

“Darling, what could possibly be so important?” She said with her eyes still shut, laying on Therese’s chest.

“Well, um, we have to use that sperm sample today or else the little tadpoles will die.” She said in the most innocent voice.

Carol’s head shot up. “Oh shit, I forgot about that! Well go grab it, let’s do this thing!”

Therese rolled her eyes. “Carol, you can’t be serious. You are not getting me pregnant via a morning quickie.” She turned and rolled out of bed, heading for the shower.

“What? That’s how the girls in my high school did it!” She joked then fell back on to the pillows, holding on to sleep as long as she could.

\----

Therese was making coffee when Carol finally emerged from the bathroom, with a full face of makeup including her signature red lipstick. She had on tight black jeans, with black ankle boots, and a skin-tight white tank top tucked in.

“Why are you dressed? It’s Saturday.”

“I’m taking you on a date.” Carol said, proudly, sticking out her chest like a superhero.

“Oh yeah? And where are we going?” Therese said as she pressed herself against the much taller woman.

The blonde leaned down and kissed her forehead, “It’s a whole day of activity! Get ready.”

“Babe, we have to use that sample today! I told you!”

“We will! Don’t worry. I called the doctor and as long as we use it before tomorrow, we will be fine. There’s still a good chance of you getting pregnant.”

\----

They spent the morning at a little café down the street then did some shopping before heading to Nerinda, the furniture store that Abby owns.

“Well, to what do I owe this pleasure?” Abby said, coming out from behind the counter to hug her friends.

“We were just in the area and thought we’d stop by.” Carol replied.

Therese let her eyes travel over to a baby crib that had to be older than she was but she loved it. She slowly walked over for a closer look, letting her wife converse with her best friend.

The crib was built in the 70’s but was still in excellent condition. There was a little card attached to it saying it was passed down through a family over the years but was finally sold to the store. It was incredibly sturdy with its’ original finish, thankfully no one painted over it. It was beautiful. Thick, wooden slats lined the crib with very detailed engravings on the end caps.

Therese felt strong arms circle her waist, squeezing lightly. “It’s already on hold for us.” Carol said quietly.

She spun around quickly. “What?!”

“As soon as we walked in, I saw it…and I saw your eyes when you saw it! I just asked Abby to hold it for us until you get pregnant.”

The brunette pouted. “Why can’t we have it now?”

Carol pulled her head up by the chin, with one finger, “Because, darling. Trust me. If you happen to not get pregnant right away, seeing that crib everyday will be incredibly difficult for you. I promise, the minute that stick turns blue, I’ll have it delivered.” She knew Therese wanted to take it home that very second but she had to be realistic.

“Ok. I guess you’re right.” She kissed the corner of Carol’s mouth. “Where to next?”

The older woman checked her watch. “Well, it’s almost 5pm. Let’s go on home. I want to make you dinner!”

\----

Back at the apartment, the women had slipped into sweatpants and loose t-shirts after washing their faces of makeup.

Without Therese noticing, Carol put on the harness and dildo under her pants. She thought it was silly but knew it would excite her wife and make the night even more interesting.

Carol was standing at the stove, stirring the mashed potatoes when she heard her Therese plop down on the couch and start searching for a movie to put on.

She dished up their plates and walked them into the living room, turning back to grab two glasses of red wine.

“Mmm, this smells amazing.” Therese beamed at her wife. “You spoil me.” She leaned in for a quick kiss.

Carol settled into the couch, pulling her plate into her lap. She heard the movie begin and quickly realized it was a lesbian love story. She eyed her wife “What is this? Are you trying to get me in the mood, or something? Cause I don’t need help in that department.”  

Therese laughed. “No! Although, it can’t hurt.” She winked at the blonde. “I just wanted to watch this. Abby told me about it.”

“Of course, she did.”

They finished their food and scooted closer together. Therese let her hand drop to Carol’s thigh and felt the hardness in her pants. Her eyes went wide and she swallowed hard.

“Something the matter, angel?”

“N-no. All good.” Therese kept her eyes glued to the screen. She knew Carol wasn’t going to give into her now anyway. If she had been wearing a strap-on all this time, it meant she wanted to tease and taunt her…and she was ok with that.

They got about halfway through the movie and the two women were having steamy sex in the back of a car. Therese’s hand was still firm on Carol’s thigh and she felt the blonde shift, no doubt causing the dildo to brush against her clit. Carol let out a light moan, hoping to go unnoticed.

“You good, babe?” Therese said, looking out of the corner of her eye. She pushed her hand down a little, causing pressure against the cock. Carol moaned again but tried to disguise it as a cough.

“Talk to me, Carol.” Therese said, a little breathy. Still staring at the screen.

“What do you mean?” Carol shifted her body a little, facing Therese.

“Talk to me. Tell me what you want to do to me. I want to know what was in your head when you put that on earlier.” She still had a straight face but Carol could see the blush that covered her face and chest. She also noticed how heavy her wife’s breathing now was. She scooted even closer to the brunette, letting her mouth travel along the side of her neck until she reached her ear. Allowing herself to linger for a few moments, knowing her hot breath was driving Therese mad.

“I’d rather show you. But I know what this does to you and I do love to indulge you.” She moved Therese’s hand to the bulge in her pants before continuing.

“I want to slide my hands into your pants and touch your dripping wet pussy. Because, I know you aren’t wearing any panties under there. Am I right?”

Therese nodded, lips parted.

“Thought so. You’re an awfully naughty girl, Therese. It seems that we had similar thoughts this evening.” She thrusted her hips forward, selfishly searching for some friction. “Once I’m sure you’re teetering on the edge of an orgasm, I want to drop to my knees, pull these” she tugged on the gray sweatpants Therese was wearing. “down your delicious thighs and,” She swiped her tongue up the shell of her wife’s ear, “and then I want to push my face into your cunt and stick my tongue out to taste you. God, Therese you taste so good in my mouth. It’s better than any meal, or wine, or dessert I’ve ever had.” She moaned loudly into her ear. “Mmm, even just thinking about it now has my mouth watering. I can just picture how wet you are right now.” She pushed her hips forward again. “Are you wet for me, babygirl?”

Therese shuddered. Carol had only called her ‘babygirl’ once before and the effect it had on her was something she had never experienced. The shiver continued down her spine and into her clit.

“Answer me.” Carol demanded.

“Yes. Yes.” She threw her head back. “I’m so wet for you, Carol.”

The blonde growled and continued her little story. “Good. I like it when you--” she was cut off by her phone ringing. “You’ve got to be kidding me!” She started pulling away from Therese but was held down by the hand on her pants.

The brunette still had her head thrown back with her eyes shut. “Ignore it. Please keep going!” She sounded so desperate but she didn’t care.

“Baby, it could be important.” She kissed her wife’s temple and picked up her cell from the coffee table in front of them. “Hello?”

“Hey Mom! What’re you doing?” Rindy’s bubbly voice echoed from the phone.

“Therese and I just finished dinner. What’s going on?” She was trying not to sound agitated but she had other things to attend to.

“Nothing, I’m just walking aimlessly around campus. Jessica tried talking to me about everything and I bolted from the room. Can I come hang out over there?”

“NO!” Carol said a little too loudly. Therese jumped. “I…what I mean is Therese and I are…we…well…”

“Gross, Mom!”

“No, I mean we are doing the insemination tonight.” Carol rubbed her forehead, hoping her daughter wouldn’t ask for further clarification.

“The what?!” Rindy sounded so confused. “Oh! The…the thing! With the donor’s…yeah. Okay, okay. No biggie!”

“Honey, I’m so sorry. I’d say yes if we didn’t have to do this by tonight.”

“Well, can I come by tomorrow? I can bring those bagels Therese loves so much!” Rindy suggested.

“That would be great, sweetheart. I’m sure she’ll appreciate it.” Carol smiled at her wife then stood up to take their plates back into the kitchen.

“Ok, I’ll be there around 9am. Is that alright?”

“Wow, you’re eager to get out of that dorm room, huh? You never voluntarily wake up before noon on Sundays!”

“Yes. Very much so. Ok, I’ll see you tomorrow! Good luck to Therese!”

They hung up and Carol quickly came to stand in front of her wife who was still trying to control her breathing.  

Therese opened her eyes and smirked at the taller woman.

Carol dropped to her knees and yanked the sweatpants from Therese. She pulled her to the edge of the couch and leaned in to inhale deeply, her nose bumping against Therese’s clit.

Therese arched her back and let out a strangled moan. “Carol, please.” She whimpered.

Carol poked her tongue out and gave one swipe from right below her wife’s opening up to the top of her throbbing clit. “Mmm, you are wet, baby. I want you to tell me when you’re about to cum okay?” she continued licking but didn’t hear a response. She pulled back, “Therese.” She said in a harsh tone.

The younger woman finally registered the question. “Yes. OK. Yes, I’ll tell you.”

Carol dove back in, rubbing her face side to side, opening Therese up as much as she could. She licked at her entrance, circling the hole a few times before pushing her tongue in as far as it would go. Therese pushed herself up, almost doubling over, grabbing the back of Carol’s head as she began rocking her hips into her.

They continued like that for a few minutes, Therese grinding her clit on Carol’s face, anywhere she could get friction. Finally, Carol moved her arm to circle Therese’s thigh and let her index finger dance across the pulsing clit.

“Ahh! Carol!” Therese’s face was scrunched up and her mouth hung open. She moaned so loudly it almost sounded like a scream. “I’m close, Carol. Mmm, fuck. So close” She started rocking her hips even faster.

Carol slowly pulled back from Therese’s cunt, giving her one last kiss before moving up to take her face in her hands.

The brunette opened her hooded eyes. “What are you doing?” she pouted, “Please don’t do this to me right now.”

Carol kissed her lips softly, “But I wanted to do…the thing now.”

Therese giggled, she knew Carol didn’t want to say the word ‘insemination’ and risk killing the mood. It was so…clinical.

She let out a heavy breath and stood up. “Ok. Let’s do this.”

They both walked to the bedroom and Therese got comfortable while Carol loaded up the dildo with the sperm sample in the bathroom. Not an easy task but she was successful. She stripped her clothes and made her way towards the bed.

Therese lit some candles and turned on some music. Carol crawled on top of her wife and kissed her hard.

“Are you nervous?” The blonde asked in a soft voice.

“Kind of…what if it doesn’t work?”

“Then we’ll try again, if you want. Try not to think about that right now.” She pushed her hips forward a little, causing the dildo to brush against Therese’s already sensitive clit.

“Ahh!”

“You like that?” Carol said, pushing her hips into her wife once more.

“Carol, Carol. As much as I love it when you’re rough with me and talk dirty…I mean, it drives me crazy, you know that, but…can we go slow?” She was staring into deep blue eyes. “I want this baby to come from a night of love making, not hot and dirty rough sex.”

They both laughed a little, thinking back on some of their wildest nights.

“Of course, baby…girl” she winked at Therese who started getting red again.

“Ok, you know what that name does to me! That’s not playing by the rules!”

“Oh, there are rules now? I thought this wasn’t that kind of night??” She kissed her wife’s cheek. “Ok, I promise I’ll be gentle. Look, I put the…whatever you call this…the thing you squeeze to make the sperm come out. I tucked it right here in the harness strap. You just press it when you want to, okay?”

The younger woman let out another shaky breath. “Ok. I’m ready.” She settled deeper into the pillows and pulled her wife closer.

Carol had already coated the cock in lube and was beginning to slowly push it in when she felt Therese’s hands in her hair, pulling her in for a kiss. They both moaned into each other’s mouths and let their tongues dance across the other’s. Carol was rocking her hips, pulling the cock out and pushing it back in, stimulating her own clit along the way.

Therese let her small hand travel to the plastic tube and she held it there. Trying to focus on the task at hand was hard with Carol breathing heavily above her while pushing her so close to the edge.

“Carol, I’m gonna do it.”

The blonde head raised to look into green eyes. She nodded her head and continued moving her hips. Therese held eye contact as she pressed it. The tube was placed right by Carol’s clit and she felt the warm liquid travel down and into her wife. She was so overwhelmed by the act that she began pounding into Therese faster. Therese grabbed her ass and spread her legs wider, moaning, clawing at her wife’s skin.

“Baby, tell me you’re close!” Carol pleaded

“Yes, yes, harder.”

Carol pushed into her harder and they both came at the same time, Therese’s cum coating the cock and Carol’s dripping on to the sheets.

The older woman slumped over her wife, trying to regain control of her breathing. She pulled the dildo out, causing Therese to jerk a little.

Carol removed the harness and spooned her Therese from behind.

A few minutes later, she heard a sleepy voice say “We did it.”

She smiled widely and kissed her wife between her shoulder blades. “Yes, baby, we did it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be clear, I've never used one of these devices but I did lots of research! Tell me what you think!


	6. Hot Damn, Thank You Ma'am

It had been two weeks since Carol and Therese tried to get pregnant. Rindy was coming over tonight, to stay the weekend, and Therese was anxious to take a pregnancy test. She forced herself to wait a full two weeks to ensure enough time for the pregnancy to (hopefully) take!

Therese walked in the apartment to find Rindy sitting cross-legged in front of the coffee table with her books, laptop, and notes spread out.

“Hey, kid. Whatcha working on?” Therese said as she put the groceries on the counter.

Rindy rolled her eyes and groaned, “Ugh, it’s math. My favorite.” She said in a sarcastic tone.

“Yikes. Yeah, I was never good at math. Where’s your mother?”

“Oh, she said to tell you she got stuck at work but she should be here by 7pm!”

“Ok, I’ll start dinner, I guess. Is spaghetti alright?” Therese called to Rindy from the kitchen.

The teen didn’t answer but threw a thumbs up, not looking up from her homework.

 

Twenty minutes later, Carol came through the door, dropping her purse and brief case on the entry table. She followed the amazing scent to the kitchen and immediately poured herself a glass of white wine. She plopped down at the bar, watching her wife cook.

“Bad day?” Therese said giggling a little.

“Awful. One of my new clients is just completely idiotic. He has no idea how the judicial system works and I’m not so sure he even understands anything about the law!” She drank about half the glass in one gulp. “Is that gluten free pasta? You know Rindy is on this no gluten kick.”

“Yes, dear. I know and it is.” She dished out three bowls of pasta, topped them with sauce and meatballs, then sprinkled on the garnish. She tucked a piece of toasted garlic bread on the edge of each bowl.

They all gathered around the dining room table, Rindy on her phone and Carol pouring another glass of wine.

Therese looked at the two, almost identical, women in front of her. Carol was off in space, no doubt thinking about the case she’s working on. Rindy was texting God knows who and neither were eating. She slammed her hand down on the table and caught their attention.

“You, put the phone away.” She pointed to Rindy then Carol. “And you, leave work at work for the next hour. Come on, we never do this anymore. Can we please eat dinner as a family?”

Carol placed her hand on top of Therese’s. “I’m sorry darling, I’m here. I’m present. Let’s eat!”

Rindy gave her an apologetic look and put her phone on silent, slipping it into the chair next to her.

“Sorry, Rindy. I’m a little on edge lately.” Therese said, feeling guilty for raising her voice at the girl.

“It’s ok. You’re right. These dinners used to be my favorite and with me in school, we don’t do them as much. I’m working on being more appreciative. You guys do a lot for me.”

“That’s good, Rin. We should both be more appreciative toward Therese who made this amazing food.” Carol turned to her wife. “It’s delicious, thank you.”

“Well, don’t thank me just yet. You’re going to be mad when you hear what I have to tell you.” Therese said with a sheepish grin.

“What did you do?” Carol’s voice was stern. Rindy recognized it immediately.

“Well…I…um…did something without you even though you asked me to wait.”

“You didn’t.” Carol was glaring at her.

“She didn’t what??” Rindy was so curious.

“I’m so sorry, Carol!” Therese grabbed her hands.

“Therese, I specifically asked you to wait for me! We were supposed to do that together!” She was ticked off but definitely not mad.

“She didn’t what?! T, what did you do???!” Rindy was bouncing in her seat.

Carol sat back, pretending to be angrier than she was. “This little rotter took a pregnancy test without me.”

Rindy jumped. “Holy crap! What did it say? What did it say?”

“It was positive.” Carol said with a smug look on her face, trying to disguise her excitement.

“How do you know? You weren’t there.” Rindy was confused.

“Because she wouldn’t have told me over spaghetti if it was negative.”

“Well, I actually took 5…” Therese laughed. “They were all positive.”

Carol took a second to breath. They would still go to the doctor to verify but 5 positive tests pretty much means it’s a done deal. She jumped up and pulled Therese to her feet.

She wrapped her wife into a tight hug, tears streaming from her eyes. “We’re having a baby.” She whispered.

Rindy jumped up as well. “Hot damn! We’re having a baby!!”

They all laughed so hard, everyone crying. Therese looked up at Carol, still wrapped in her arms. “Are you still mad?”

“Oh, honey, I was never mad. I’m surprised you lasted this long without taking one.”

Carol pulled a bottle of champagne out and popped the cork, not caring that it spilled on to the kitchen floor a little. She poured a glass for her and her wife, even a small one for Rindy.

They all stood together and clinked their glasses together. Carol repeated Rindy’s words “Hot damn, we’re having a baby!”

\----

About a month and a half had passed and Therese was starting to feel effects of pregnancy.

Carol woke to the sound of vomiting in the toilet. She opened her eyes to see her wife’s naked shadow knelt in front of the porcelain bowl, dumping the contents of her stomach into it. She stood, put her robe on and came to sit next to her wife.

She began rubbing her back, “It’s okay, it will stop soon.”

“How can you be so sure?” Therese said right before letting out a gag.

“Because, morning sickness can’t last forever. I’ll go get you some ginger ale and crackers.”

 

Carol came back into the bathroom to find Therese slumped against the closet door with a towel draped over her body to try to stay warm, not having the energy to make it back to the bed. The blonde sat next to her and grabbed a wash cloth, wiping her wife’s face.

“Carol, stop.” She swatted her hand away. “I feel like a child incapable of taking care of herself.”

“I know, you tell me every time.” Carol rolled her eyes and threw the wash cloth in the bathtub. “I’m just trying to help you!”

“Well don’t!” Therese pushed her away and stood, slowly, to brush her teeth, having to hang on to the counter during the process.

“Darling, I know how you’re feeling. This isn’t easy and I’m just trying to be there for you and make it slightly better.” Carol was now standing behind her, laying her hands on her hips.

Once again, Therese shrugged her off, “Stop!” She stormed off and walked into the living room. She felt so uncomfortable in her skin. She knew that feeling would only intensify as the pregnancy continued. She decided to curl up in the guest bedroom instead of feeling suffocated by Carol’s attentiveness.

\----

At 6am, Carol’s alarm went off. She rolled over to find the other side of the bed still empty, and cold. She thought Therese would wander in sometime during the night but she was wrong.

She travelled into the guest bedroom but her wife wasn’t there. In fact, the bed was made and it looked like no one slept in it at all.

She checked the bar for a note, they normally left notes there for each other. Nothing.

She checked her phone for a text from Therese. Nothing there either.

Now she started to worry. She quickly dialed her wife’s cell, then she heard it ringing on Therese’s bedside table. Now she was panicking.

She threw on yoga pants and a large sweater, jumped in the car, and drove to Therese’s studio.

When she arrived, she started banging on the door, no answer. She used her key and ran to her wife’s office. She flung the door open and saw Therese curled up on the tiny green couch, sound asleep.

“Therese! What the fuck?!” That woke the brunette up.

“Carol, what are you doing here?” She said in a groggy voice, rubbing her eyes.

“What am I doing here? What are you doing here? Why the fuck did you leave in the middle of the night? No note, no text, nothing. Do you know how worried I was?” Carol turned the light on, causing Therese to wince.

“Stop worrying about me! You’re not my fucking mother! My own mother didn’t worry about me as much as you do! I can take care of myself.” She threw the blanket over her head and turned the other way.

Carol yanked the blanket off, throwing it across the room. “You’re blind if you don’t understand why I worry about you. Therese, you’re my wife. Of course, I’m going to panic when you disappear in the middle of the night without leaving me a note! Are you crazy?”

“I don’t mean this! I mean constantly being on my heels, making sure I’m ok, wiping my face after I puke, telling me what to eat and how often to eat it. It’s too much. I’m only two months pregnant and you’re already driving me insane! I can’t do another seven months of that shit!” She was sitting up now, raising her voice more than she meant to.

Carol felt tears prick the back of her eyes, she forced herself to hold them at bay. She dropped to the couch, feeling guilty. “I’m sorry.” She sounded so small. It was a voice Therese had never heard before. “I don’t mean to be so overbearing, I’m just trying to keep you comfortable and healthy.”

Therese dropped her face in her hands. “I’m sorry I yelled and…I’m sorry I left without telling you. That wasn’t fair.” She lifted her face to stare into Carol’s eyes, very aware of the small tears dripping from both of their eyes. She grabbed Carol’s hands in her own. “I love you. I love you so much it hurts. I appreciate everything you do, I really do. I’m just so uncomfortable and moody right now, I am not doing a very good job at controlling my reactions to things.”

“It’s alright, I understand. I’ve just never been on the other end of this. When you’re in it, you don’t thing. You’re over reacting but…” She saw Therese’s stare intensify. “N-Not that you’re over reacting…I just mean…”

“Stop.” Therese held her hand up. “It’s okay. I get it. I have over reacted a few times. Again, I’m sorry. This is such a strange experience, I don’t think I’m prepared for all the stuff that comes next.”

“You’re definitely not.” Carol said bluntly.

“What? That’s not supportive!”

“I’m sorry, baby, but if these first two months were hell for you, then the rest of this is going to be straight up torture!” The blonde laughed, remembering how miserable she was during her pregnancy with Rindy.

Therese groaned and curled up so her head was laying in Carol’s lap. Carol began running her fingers through the thick brown hair.

“Do you have to be at work soon?” Carol heard a tiny voice say.

“I can stay for a while.” She continued massaging Therese’s scalp, causing the younger woman to drift back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is glad they aren't dealing with morning sickness right now??!


	7. Dreams Do Come True

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally just sex. That's it. Enjoy (:

“Oh. Yes, that feels so good!”

“Please”

“Mmm, keep go---”

“hmmmmmmm”

Carol rolled over to see Therese wiggling her hips in her sleep.

Her wife turned to face her, still asleep. Carol slipped her thigh between Therese’s, giving her something to grind on during her clearly erotic dream.

The stiff pressure caused Therese to jolt from her sleep. Her eyes opened wide and she was met with Carol’s smiling face.

“Carol?” She looked around, realizing it was the middle of the night. “What happened?”

Carol giggled. “You were having what I assume was a sex dream. Apparently, me pushing my leg between yours startled you.”

“I was _not_ having a sex dream!” Therese rolled back on her back.

“Yes! That feels so good! Keep going!” Carol said, mimicking Therese’s breathy voice from earlier.

Her eyes went wide. “Oh my god, I was!” She laughed hard.

“Well…? Tell me what it was about!”

“Hmm, we were on that Ferris wheel in Santa Monica. You know? Where you proposed?”

“I remember.”

“Well, it was _not_ raining this time but we still got stuck at the top. It was like we were the only people left on earth. All I could hear was the ocean. You got on your knees in the little cart and I had my legs thrown over the safety bar.”

“And…?” Carol pressed.

“And…you were…” She was never confident when describing sex.

“Baby, please tell me.”

“You were eating me out like I was your last meal and I was sweating and yelling and…that’s when I woke up.” Her face was red, it was dark but Carol could tell.

Carol gave her a hungry look and crawled under the covers.

“Babe, no, you don’t have to…oh god.” She stopped talking when she felt Carol’s tongue swipe along her naked cunt.

“Oh my god! I’d say you were _enjoying_ that dream.” She used her fingers to spread Therese’s wetness up and down her pussy. She pushed her head back in and lightly sucked on her wife’s clit, tugging it a little.

“Ahh!”

“Yes, baby, be loud for me.” Carol said from under the large comforter.

She easily slid two fingers into Therese’s dripping opening causing her to arch her back.

“Carol! Mmm” She bit her lip and lifted the covers to watch her wife but was blocked by her growing baby bump. Frustrated that she couldn’t keep eye contact from this position, she started to pull Carol up.

“What? Did I hurt you?” The blonde said coming to tower over her.

“No, no. I just wanted to see your face and this belly doesn’t make that possible.” She blushed. “I like…I like watching you when you do that.”

“Mmm, me too, baby.” She shifted to lay next to her wife, dropping her fingers back in the slick mess between her legs. “What if I do…this?” She started pumping her fingers in and out while sucking on the spot right below Therese’s right ear.

“Yep. Yeah. That’s--that’s good.” Carol bit down on the side of her neck. “Ah! Fuck!! Carol!” She arched her back again, sticking her round belly up in the air.

“Oh, baby, you sound so sexy.” She whispered in Therese’s ear, her breath hot and heavy. “You’re such a good girl for me, screaming my name like that.” She swiped her tongue from Therese’s collar bone up to the shell of her ear. “This morning, after you left for work, I couldn’t help myself and thought about you in the shower.”

“Oh, god Carol. Did you touch yourself?”

“Mhm, I did. I was picturing you on your back with me hovering over your face. Your tongue all over me. Moaning into me, circling your tongue around my clit just how I like it.” Carol started grinding herself on Therese’s thigh that was between her own legs. “Fuck. Do you feel me? Do you feel how wet I am for you?”

“Mhmm.” Therese now had her eyes shut and her head thrown back. She tried holding eye contact but failed miserably when Carol started rubbing her thumb on her clit.

“I’m so close.” Carol said, moving faster against Therese’s thigh.

“M-Me too!” Therese was dripping in sweat, her leg was cramping but she wouldn’t dare move it and leave Carol unsatisfied.

Carol felt herself about to explode so she leaned in closer to her wife and whispered, “Cum for me, babygirl” in her most seductive, deep voice.

Therese felt it vibrate down through her entire body until it reached her pussy and then her orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks. Her legs started to shake and the rest of the world melted away. That is until she felt the warm liquid on her thigh and head Carol moaning loudly in her ear. She felt the blonde grip her hair tight, trying to hold on to anything until she came down from her high.

They didn’t speak again. They just curled into each other, Carol draping her arm over Therese’s belly.


	8. 5 months

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little cutesy chapter

It had been about five months since they found out Therese was pregnant. Today, they were headed to the doctor to find out the sex of the baby.

“Darling, are you ready yet?” Carol called out to her wife from the kitchen, while fixing her belt. She then saw small arms circle her waist from behind.

“Yes. I’m very ready.” Therese kissed the back of her neck. “I’m nervous.”

“What’s there to be nervous about?” Carol said as she was filing her travel coffee mug.

“Oh, I don’t know. I just keep thinking something bad is going to happen.”

Carol could see the anxiety across Therese’s face. She squeezed her into a hug then pulled her into a kiss that lasted longer than she planned. The younger woman intensified the kiss as if she was pulling strength from Carol.

They finally separated to breathe, “Baby, everything is going to be okay.”  

\----

They were sitting in the exam room, Therese on the exam chair and Carol next to her.

Therese sucked in a sharp breath when the doctor squirted the cold gel on her stomach.

“Okay, let’s see what we’ve got here.” The doctor said as she began moving the device around, which Therese could never remember the name of. “There’s your baby’s head,” She pointed to the screen. “There’s the feet, and…there!” She looked at the two women. “You are having a girl!”

Carol started crying and squeezed Therese’s hand tightly.

“Really?” The brunette said through tears.

“Really.” The doctor smiled and printed some images. She cleaned off the gel, “I’ll give you two a minute.” She stepped out of the room.

Therese stared up at her wife through blurry eyes. “We’re having a girl.”

“We’re having a girl.” Carol smiled and leaned down to kiss her. They held their foreheads together as they laughed. “Thank god. I know nothing about boys!” They both laughed again.

\----

The pair met Abby, Rindy, Dannie, and Louise for lunch. They were the most important people in their lives and figured they should know first.

“Whoa! T, you’re huge!” Dannie said upon arrival, seeing Therese for the first time in about a week. “You popped!”

Therese rolled her eyes, while Dannie rubbed her belly. “Thanks, Dannie.”

“Oh, no, I didn’t mean in a bad way! You’re just getting pretty far along, huh?”

“5 months. I’m ready to get this baby out of me!”

They all sat in a circular booth and gave their orders.

Therese spoke first. “So, we gathered you all here today because…we found out the sex of the baby!”

Everyone squealed.

“What is it? What is it?” Louise said, practically jumping.

Carol and Therese shared a look and spoke at the same time, “IT’S A GIRL!”

Everyone clapped and hugged them.

“Good, because you know nothing about men.” Abby said, sipping her martini.

“That’s what she said!” Therese laughed.

“Well, do you have a name yet?” Rindy asked

“I was thinking Eleanor. But we’d call her Ellie. What do you think, kid?”

“I love it! She has a nickname like me!”

“Nerinda and Eleanor.” Abby said, looking off, “I like it.”

“Rindy and Ellie” Rindy corrected her.

\----

Later that night, Therese was lying awake in bed. She kept picturing their life with their new little addition. Would she have brown or blonde hair? Would she be short like Therese or tall like Carol? Well…the donor. But she was going to say Carol. Would Ellie have blue eyes or green?

She pictured teaching her about photography and taking her to visit Carol at work. She couldn’t wait for all of it.

She checked the time. _Only 11pm. Wow, we are old. We’ve been in bed since 9pm._

She gently shook Carol to wake her.

“No.” Carol grumbled then turned the other way.

“Carol, wake up! I have a serious question.”

“Baby, please go to sleep.” Carol whined. “I have so much to do tomorrow.”

 “What’s her middle name?”

That got the blonde’s attention, she rolled on her back and opened her eyes. “Who’s middle name?”

“Ellie’s. What’s her middle name?

“Honey, does that matter right this second?” Carol turned to curl into Therese’s side.

“Yes, it matters. What should it be?” She began rubbing Carol’s back.

The blonde let out a sigh, knowing she wasn’t going to get any sleep until they decided this. “I don’t know. Eleanor…hmm. Well, it has to work with Belivet.”

“Eleanor Nicole? No, I don’t like that.” Therese said.

“Eleanor Michelle? No, not that either.” Carol still had her eyes closed, laying on Therese’s chest. “It’s a little old school, but what about Diane?”

“Eleanor Diane Belivet? Ellie Diane. I love it!” She pulled Carol up to face her. The blonde slowly opened her eyes. “Eleanor Diane!! She has a name!” Therese started to cry.

“Hey, don’t cry.” Carol wiped her tears. “You are exhausted. Go to sleep.” She kissed her.

“Ugh the tears just don’t stop lately! Will you…will you hold me until I fall asleep?”

Carol pushed the brown hair behind her ears. “Of course, baby.” She laid back and held her right arm open. “Come here.”

Therese scooted over and curved into the hold. Her belly made it harder than it used to be but as long as Carol’s arms were around her, she didn’t care.  


	9. Pop

_They were on a train. Its destination was unclear but they passed by beautiful trees and through impressive downtown districts. Carol was sitting opposite her, typing something on her laptop._

_Why isn’t she paying attention? She would love these views._

_“Carol.”_

_No response. Carol didn’t even look up._

_“Carol. Look out the window! Look at how beautiful it is!”_

_Still no response._

_Therese stood up and shook Carol’s shoulder but she didn’t look up or even flinch. She just continued to type away on her computer. Therese looked at the screen and it was black. She tried to shut the laptop but it wouldn’t budge._

_She heard some commotion on the other side of the curtain that blocked off their sleeping cabin. She walked into the aisle but didn’t see anything. She continued walking into the dining car and asked the man at the counter what was going on. He didn’t respond either._

_It was like she was invisible. The world around her was frozen yet the train was moving._

_She felt something in her stomach and looked down, pleased to find her baby bump._

_Suddenly, the feeling in her stomach turned to sharp pain. She fell to the floor of the dining car and still, no one reacted. She was screaming and crying out for help. Nothing._

Therese was pulled from her dream when she realized the pain was a reality. She clutched her lower stomach, trying to calm down. It felt like something was ripping inside of her. She hadn’t been to the doctor since their gender reveal a few weeks ago.

The pain was intensifying and suddenly, she felt liquid in her underwear. It was similar to the feeling of a period.

_Oh no. No, no, no, no, please no._

“Carol!” Her wife didn’t wake up. “Oh, Jesus, come on. CAROL!” She shook her shoulder, “Carol wake up!” She was now crying uncontrollably.

Carol opened her eyes and quickly sat up. “What?! What is it? What’s wrong?!?”

“I don’t—I don’t know.” Therese was trying to speak through her short breaths and tears. “I just…I can’t…it hurts!”

“Okay, okay, let me get you something. It could be heartburn.”

Therese grabbed Carol’s wrist in a death grip. “NO. I’m b-b-leeding.”

The blonde’s eyes went wide, trying to stay calm for her wife’s sake. “O-ok. Let’s go. Let’s go to the hospital. I’ll help you get dressed.”

She ran to the closet, threw on yoga pants and a sweatshirt then grabbed Therese’s loose pajama pants. She swiveled her wife’s legs to hang over the bed and helped her into her pants.

The second Therese stood up, she almost fell to her knees, Carol catching her just in time.

“Ahhh!!” Therese screamed. “I can’t walk, Carol. I can’t.”

“Baby, you have to.”

“CAROL. I CAN’T MOVE!”  She was angry now. She had zero control over her body and Carol wasn’t listening.

“Wait! Mrs. Carter next door has a wheelchair! Let me go see if we can borrow it.”

“Call an ambulance!” Therese was trying to make her way back on the bed.

“No, they will take forever and I don’t want to wait.” Carol sprinted out the door and down the hall. She was banging on Mrs. Carter’s door a little too hard but her heart was beating in her ears and her adrenaline was pumping.

Of course, Mrs. Carter was already awake and dressed at 5:30am. “Carol, dear, what’s the matter?”

“Do you still have that wheelchair? Therese is in pain and can’t walk and I need to get her to the hospital!”

“Oh! Yes, yes, come on in.” She directed Carol to the hall closet, unable to move as quickly as her much younger neighbor.

Carol opened the closet and immediately spotted the folded wheelchair. She popped it open and rolled it out. She started running again, yelling back “Thank you!”

She made her way back into their bedroom and helped Therese sit in the chair.

They took the elevator down to the garage and slowly but surely got Therese into the passenger seat. Carol threw the chair in the back of the SUV and sped to the hospital.

 

Therese was rushed into the emergency room. Carol had called Abby on their way and she met them there. The second she saw Abby, she chucked her keys at her, “Park the car!” Carol ran through the doors, following Therese who was on a gurney. “Call Rindy!”

Abby jumped into action. Rindy had a test in two hours but said she would skip it. Abby told her ‘absolutely not’ and to just come the minute she’s done.

Carol came back through the doors looking incredibly pale.

“Carol, come sit down.” Abby got her some coffee. “What’d they say.”

“Nothing! Absolutely nothing! They took her into surgery the second we got back there and kicked me out!”

Abby put her arm around her friend and tried to soothe her. “It’s going to be okay. She’s going to be okay. They’ve got her now.” Carol laid her head on Abby’s shoulder.

Twenty minutes passed and Mrs. Carter came through the doors.

“Cathy what are you doing here?” Carol asked, sitting up

“Well, I thought I’d see how Therese was doing and sit with you to keep you company.”

Carol smiled at Abby then turned back, “That was very sweet of you. Here, sit.” She pointed to the empty seat on the other side of her.

“So, how’s she doing?”

“We have no idea. She’s been back there for half an hour and we haven’t heard anything.” Abby spoke up.

“Well, I’m sure those doctors are taking great care of her.” Cathy clutched Carol’s free hand. “You’re at the best hospital in town.” She assured the blonde.

\----

An hour later, Rindy came running through the emergency room doors, immediately spotting her mother. “What happened? Where’s mom?”

Carol’s heart constricted when she saw the worry on her daughter’s face and hearing her call Therese ‘mom’. “She woke up to a sharp pain in her stomach and she was bleeding. They have her back in surgery right now.”

Cathy scooted over one seat to allow Rindy to sit next to her mother. She went to get everyone a fresh cup of coffee and a granola bar from the vending machine.

“Here, ladies. I know none of you want to eat but you must. I’ve sat in enough waiting rooms to know you should always keep your stomach full.”

They scarfed down their bars just as the nurse came out and called for ‘Belivet’. They all rushed over to her at once. “Whoa, whoa, only two of you can go back.”

Carol grabbed Rindy’s hand, “Come on, Rin.”

They were escorted through the pale hallways lit by florescent lights. They finally reached Therese’s room where they found her hooked up to an IV and very groggy.

“The doctor will be right in to talk to you.” The nurse said as she closed the door.

Carol ran to sit on the bed next to her wife. She picked up her hand and kissed it 100 times.

Therese seemed to be coming back to reality. “Carol? You’re here” She smiled, eyes struggling to stay open. “Is Rindy here?”

“I’m here, T.” She was standing shyly by the door.

“Come here, kid.” She patted the other side of her bed. She held each of their hands. “I don’t know what happened.”

“Neither do we, baby. We’ll find out in a min—” just then the door opened and the doctor came inside.

“Good morning, ladies.” She stood at the end of the bed and directed her attention to Therese. “Well, you were quite the trooper back there. I’m not going to lie, we nearly lost you. You lost a lot of blood but you’re ok. We are monitoring your blood pressure for now.”

“And the baby?” Therese said, in the smallest voice Carol had ever heard.

The doctor cleared her throat before continuing. “Therese, unfortunately your placenta ripped open, that was why you were in so much pain. This caused harm to the fetus and unfortunately…”

“We lost her.” Therese whispered.  

“Unfortunately, yes.” The doctor hung her head. “I’d like to keep you overnight just to monitor you. I am happy to have one of our psychiatrists come in to talk with you about the next steps.”

Therese didn’t answer. Her face was stone cold. She didn’t react or start crying or anything.

Carol finally spoke up “Yes, that will be fine. But can it be later this afternoon?”

“Of course.” The doctor backed out of the room slowly.

Rindy was crying, Carol was crying and leaning down to kiss Therese’s face.

The brunette still had no reaction. Her jaw was tight and she was staring straight ahead.

Carol pulled back to look at her. “Rindy, can you give us a minute?”

Rindy hugged Therese and walked out of the room.

“Darling, talk to me. What’s in your head?”

She didn’t respond.

“Baby, please.” Carol was struggling to speak through her tears. “I don’t know what to do.”

“There’s nothing to do, Carol.” Therese looked as if all the blood had drained from her face.

“We can talk about it.” Carol curled into Therese’s side, lying next to her on the tiny hospital bed.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” The brunette had such a harsh tone.

They both laid there in silence for another twenty minutes before finally falling asleep.

\----

Rindy, Abby and Cathy had some breakfast in the cafeteria to give the couple some time to grieve alone. They were all so upset at the news and barely spoke at the table.

As soon as they decided to walk back to the waiting room, Cathy excused herself and headed back home.

Abby decided to go back and see Therese and Carol. She walked in the room just as Therese was waking up. Carol still asleep at her side.

“Hey, slugger.” She gave the younger woman a small, sympathetic smile. She sat in the chair to the right of the bed. “Do you need anything?”

“No.”

“You have to be hungry. Want me to flirt up a nurse to get you some food?”

“No, Abby, I’m fine.” Again, Therese had a harsh tone.

“Okay, okay, I’ll stop.” She pointed to the lanky blonde on the other side of the bed. “How’s she holding up?”

“She’s not.”

“How are _you_ holding up?”

“I don’t want to talk about this, Abby.”

“Ok. Sorry. I’m going to take Rindy home with me so she can get some rest. Call if you need anything, alright?” Abby stood and laid her hand on Therese’s arm which tensed at the touch.

“I won’t.” Therese never looked Abby in the eyes. The older woman finally left the room.

Therese continued to lay there and stare at the white walls and ceiling.

_What am I feeling? Why is my brain not reacting to this information? I think I saw this coming…I knew I couldn’t have my perfect story. Someone like me doesn’t get a perfect story. This whole thing with Carol was all too perfect. There was no way the universe was going to let me have a baby and continue running around in this little perfect bubble. It had to pop eventually. I got the hot wife, the good job, good friends, Rindy, there was NO way I was also going to have a little baby. I never even had baby fever growing up. I didn’t even want a baby until I met Carol. I wanted to see the both of us in a little human and I wanted to carry it._

_Her._

_Ellie._

_God, how is it possible to miss someone you never even met? I loved her so much. Probably more than I loved Carol and I didn’t think I could love anyone more than Carol. But I did._

_Come on! Cry! Throw something! Yell! ANYTHING! What is wrong with me??_

 

Carol started to stir, opening her eyes to find Therese looking down at her. They shared a look that said, ‘I’m sorry’ ‘I love you’ and ‘I’m right here to help you through this’ all at the same time.

“Hi.” Therese whispered.

Carol sat up next to her wife and joined her under the covers. They linked hands and sat in silence for a few moments.

“I’m sorry.” The brunette said.

“What are you sorry for?”

“For losing the baby. It’s my body’s fault. So, I’m sorry.”

Carol pulled her into a hug that caused her head to rest on Carol’s chest. “Oh, darling, this was not your fault. It was no one’s fault.” She kissed her temple and smoothed her hair.

“I haven’t cried.” Therese said into Carol’s Yankee’s sweatshirt that was actually hers.

“What?” Carol pulled back and held Therese’s face in her hands. “You haven’t cried?”

Therese shook her head.

“That’s ok.”

“No, it’s not. Even Abby cried. Why haven’t I cried?”

Carol pulled her in for a hard kiss. They were both trying to pour their hearts into the kiss, while simultaneously trying to pull strength from the other. They got carried away and let their tongues intertwine. Carol pushed Therese on her back and trailed her left hand down Therese’s stomach, she had a few bandages so Carol tried to avoid those areas. She got her hand under the hospital gown and into her wife’s panties.

Therese grabbed her wrist and stopped her. “Carol, no.” she said in a soft voice.

The blonde flopped on her back and exhaled loudly. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“You were thinking it would make me relax and I appreciate it but that’s not what I want right now.” She smiled and kissed her wife’s cheek when she saw a tear run down it. She pulled the blonde by the chin, forcing her to look her in the eyes. “Hey. We’re going to get through this. Maybe this just wasn’t in the cards for us.”

“But I wanted…we wanted it to be.”

“I know. I know.” She pulled Carol to her, they laid facing each other for what felt like an eternity.

“Maybe we could try again. If you wanted?” Carol said.

“Yeah. Maybe.” Therese knew she would have to take some time to think about trying again.

The doctor knocked on the door and slowly entered. The couple sat up acknowledging her.

“Hello. I wanted to give you two sometime to be alone but I have some not so good news to share with you.”

“Ok…” Therese said, clutching Carol’s hand.

“When you were in surgery, we found some damage to your uterus.”

“Ok, what does that mean?” Carol asked.

“It means, I highly advise _against_ trying to get pregnant in the future. You would be considered high risk.”

Carol and Therese shared a look.

_That’s it. I can never carry our baby. Sure, we could try again but do I really want to put us through all of this again? No. Absolutely not._

_Told you. People like me don’t get a perfect story._

_Pop goes the bubble._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me. Tell me what you think!


	10. Rebuild

Therese was discharged from the hospital last week and had done nothing but lay around, watch Netflix, and sleep.

It was Friday night and Carol was just getting home from work when she found Therese asleep in bed. She quickly stripped and joined her wife. Pleased to find her naked as well. She cuddled up against her and drifted off to sleep.

Around 10pm, the pair woke up. They smiled at each other and scooted impossibly close together.

“I’m hungry.” Therese whispered.

“Me too. Pizza?”

“I knew I married you for a reason.” Therese kissed her wife who then turned over to grab her phone and place their order.

Therese turned the tv on and continued to lay in their warm bed until the food arrived.

 

They sat quietly eating pepperoni and cheese in bed, still naked, watching mindless television.

“How are you feeling?” Carol asked, hesitantly.

“I’m much better today. Thank you for the past few days. Thank you for giving me space. And…I’m sorry about the other day.” Therese hung her head.

Carol pulled her up by the chin, “Hey. No. Don’t apologize for that. We had to crack at some point.”

 

~~~~~~a few days ago~~~~~~

Carol came home at 6pm sharp only to find the house dark and quiet. She dropped her bags on the bar in the kitchen then migrated into the bedroom. She found the bathroom door closed and heard the shower running.

She tried opening it but it was locked.

“Therese?” She didn’t hear a response. “Therese!!” Still nothing. “Therese, are you in there?”

“Yes, Carol. I’m fine.” Therese’s voice sounded shaky and barely audible over the running water.

“You’re obviously not. Open the door!”

She heard crying behind the door. “No.” *sniffles* “I’m fine! I’m—”

Carol heard the crying intensify. She huffed and stepped back. She then took a running start and pushed the door open with great force, breaking the doorknob but not caring.

Tears pricked her eyes at the sight she found. Therese was curled up in a ball on the shower floor, water pouring over her. She looked incredibly pale and was shivering. Carol opened the glass door, tossed her shoes and jacket in the closet and stepped into the shower. She shut the water off and sat on the floor, leaning her back against the wall. She pulled Therese to her, so she was basically in her lap.

“No. Stop.” The brunette said while giving a few weak and pitiful punches, in an effort to get Carol off of her. She eventually gave up and sank into the embrace. Her face was in the crook of Carol’s neck and she began to sob.

“Shh. Baby.” Carol was rubbing her back while trying to hold back her own tears. “It’s ok. It’s—” She stared up at the ceiling. “Oh, fuck. It’s not ok. None of this is ok. We lost our fucking baby. Nothing about that is ‘OK’.” She began to cry alongside her wife.

“Carol. I—I can’t—I don’t know—what to do.” Her tears and her hair were soaking Carol’s blouse. Not that either one of them cared.

“What do you mean, darling?” Carol pushed some of Therese’s hair behind her ear, dropping a kiss on the crown of her head.

“How do I stop this? How do I stop this feeling?”

“Baby, I don’t think you can. What happened was traumatic for us and only time will heal the pain.”

“But I’m not this person. I’m not the person that falls to the floor and cries hysterically and needs her wife to come in and save her!” Therese’s breathing had steadies and she wrapped her arms around Carol.

The blonde wiped her tears, “It’s alright. Crying is normal in a situation like this. All we can do is try to cope and rebuild.”

There were a few minutes of silence between them before Carol spoke again.

“What do you think about trying therapy? Together.”

Therese thought about it for a moment. “Y-yeah. I guess we could try it. I’ve never gone before.”

“I went for a while when I was going through the divorce and it helped. We can always stop if you’re not comfortable. Ok?”

Therese took a deep breath, “Ok.” She looked up at her wife. “I’m cold.”

Carol smiled and kissed the brunette on the lips. She then moved so she could pull Therese to her feet and wrapped a towel around her. “Is your hair rinsed out or do you want me to do it for you?”

The shorter woman peeked up at her through her eyelashes, “I didn’t even make it that far. I turned the water on, looked down, expecting to see my round belly, then spiraled.”

Carol pulled her into a tight hug. “Oh, my darling.” She had her lips against her head. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” She kissed her temple. “Come on. Let’s get changed and order some food.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I know, but I’m just sorry you had to find me like that. I’ve tried to be so strong and I just…” she trailed off.

Carol brushed her thumb along her wife’s cheek. “I know.” She pulled her in for a kiss. “I know.”

They discarded their pizza and sank back down into the bed.

They started a movie as they were well rested from their 4-hour nap and wouldn’t be going to sleep anytime soon.

 

About halfway through the movie, Therese looked over at Carol. She was admiring the curves of her face and the shine in her eyes, a reflection of the TV light.

The way the lines of her face seemed to be sculpted with clay or painted with a soft brush. She would never understand how she ended up with such a beautiful woman.

“You’ve always had a habit of staring.” Carol said without turning her head.

Therese smiled widely, “I stare at what I like.”

Carol turned to look at her, dimples showing and her face looking more refreshed than it had in months. “OMG Therese! You like me?!” She said in a girlish tone, smiling, then biting her lip.

Therese’s eyes went wide. “Ok, you can’t bite your lip like that. You KNOW that!”

“And why not?” She shot her wife a seductive look and bit her lip again, then poking her tongue out to lick her lips.

Therese’s face visibly flushed. She swallowed hard.

“Tell me what you’re thinking.” Carol said softly.

“You know I’m not good at that.” Therese glared at her. She knew Carol liked dirty talk but she was never as confident as Carol.

“Yes, but you’re so cute when you do it. Plus, I like it. Do it for me?” She batted her eyes at the brunette.

Therese sighed. “Hmm. Do you want to know what I’m thinking in this moment, or what I’ve thought about you over the past week?”

“Ooo, all of it, baby.” Carol scooted closer, threw one leg over her wife’s body, and rested her head on her chest, closing her eyes.

“Let’s see. Well, there was Monday when I was bored and reading through some of our old texts. I came across one you sent me while I was doing that shoot in Seattle. It was our first time apart since we got married and you were feeling pretty lonely. So, I get to the texts you were sending while I was in the middle of shooting, I might add. You said you were wet and thinking of me. I asked where your hands were and you told me to guess. Anyway, you know how that story ends. Us, having phone sex when I got back to my hotel.”

They both laughed.

“Anyway, back to Monday. After reading those texts I started imagining what you were doing leading up to that.” Therese closed her eyes and let the back of her head rest on the pillow. “I pictured you all hot and bothered all day long, craving a release. Then, when you finally got home you ripped your clothes off and crawled onto the bed. And, because you were so desperate and needy, you broke out the vibrator instead of using your hands. I imagined you on your knees, one hand holding you up on the bed, the other holding the vibrator to your pussy.”

Therese felt Carol trying to grind herself on Therese’s thigh.

“Hah, I see I may not have been far off.”

“No. You’re right. That’s what I did. Then, I was so turned on I decided to text you and have a little more fun. I’d say it worked out in my favor.” Carol giggled and leaned up to kiss Therese. “Ok, ok, anything else from this week?”

“Oh, then there was yesterday. Oh, boy. Yesterday.” Therese smiled.

“Therese! What did you do?” Carol sat up a little and slapped her wife’s arm.

“Well, yesterday you wore those gray slacks I love! Jesus Christ, they make your ass look so good. I was on the couch when you came out to make your coffee and get ready to leave. All I could do was stare at you as you maneuvered around the kitchen. Oh my god, then you bent over because you dropped something and my hands went numb. I think I was so pent up from not having sex in so long. Oh, then there were a few moments when you stopped to check your email on your phone and I could stare at your profile. Mmm, it was hot. I could feel myself getting wet from just looking at your ass.”

“Perv.” The blonde said, laughing.

“Oh, honey, if you saw how good you looked you would understand. And your shirt was unbuttoned a little so when you leaned down to kiss me goodbye, I saw your cleavage and let’s just say I thought about alllll of that the second you left.”

There were a few seconds of silence.

“That’s it? You’re not going to give me details? That was the whole point. Now all I’m picturing is my ass when I’d rather be picturing yours!”

Therese laughed. “Okay fine.” She gently pushed Carol so she was laying on her back. She then reached over to grab a handful of Carol’s breast. “Then, I laid down on the couch and slipped my hand under my shirt and…” She tugged on Carol’s nipple, causing her to yelp and arch her back a little.

“Yeah, I did the same thing.” Therese laughed. “I was picturing you all over me. Then I kept getting flashes of you in those pants. Mmmm.” She moaned in the blonde’s ear. “I imagined your hands traveling down to my cunt.” She let her hands slowly drag down to her wife’s coarse curls.

“Please, baby.” Carol pleaded, her eyes squeezed shut.

Therese smirked and continued on with her story. “I let my hand drop into my panties, that were soaked by the way.” She gasped when she pushed her hand farther down and felt Carol’s wetness. “Fuck, babe, you’re so wet for me.”

The older woman let out a deep chuckle and smiled, her eyes still closed. “Keep talking.”

“Well, I started by rubbing circles around my clit like this…” She did the same to Carol’s clit, causing it to pulse. “Do you like that, baby?”

Carol let out a whimper. “Yes!”

“I was picturing your mouth on me.” She rubbed the bundle of nerves a little faster and stuck her tongue out to lick the sensitive spot under Carol’s ear. “Then I pictured you sticking your tongue inside me. Mmm, I love it when you do that.” She quickly sank two fingers deep into her wife.

“Ahh!” Carol arched her back, raising her hips off the bed.

“Oh, fuck this.” Therese removed her fingers, threw the covers back and moved around on the bed until she was laying between Carol’s legs. She didn’t waste any time before diving face first into Carol’s pussy. She moaned into her wife as she tasted her favorite flavor.

“Oh my god, Therese!” Carol reached down to grab a fistful of brown hair, pulling just hard enough to elicit another moan against her dripping cunt.

Therese pulled back for a second. “Baby, you taste so fucking good. Try to stay still, ok?” She circled Carol’s thighs with her arms in an effort to hold her down to the bed.

The blonde nodded, mouth open, struggling to control her breathing.

Therese sucked her clit into her mouth and flicked it with her tongue until she felt the grip on her hair become tighter. She knew Carol was close. She easily entered her again with two fingers, wiggling them just right to hit that perfect spot inside.

“Oh fffffuuu—” Carol felt like she was being electrocuted. Every inch of her body felt as if it was going numb. “I—hmm…Therese, Ther—Fuck! Right there, right there!”

She was completely helpless through her climax. Her entire body was shaking, she pulled Therese’s head impossibly close to her. Her thighs squeezed around her wife’s face.

Therese, on the other hand, continued to assault Carol’s clit but stilled her fingers inside, enjoying the feeling of her tight walls convulsing around her fingers.

Carol finally fell back on the bed, releasing Therese’s hair, begging her to stop licking her.

Therese climbed up her body and straddled her stomach. She leaned down and began leaving light kisses all around Carol’s face and neck.

“Mmm. Baby. I can’t even move. That was fucking incredible.” Carol finally opened her eyes, they were hazy.

“Are you…um…able to move this…?” Therese pulled on Carol’s bottom lip, pushing one finger through to tap on Carol’s tongue.

They both burst into laughter. Therese always felt strange asking for what she wanted out right.

Carol pulled her into a kiss then moved her mouth to her ear. “Yes, baby. Ride my face. I want to taste you.”

Therese shivered and situated herself so she was straddling Carol’s face. She felt strong arms yank her down and let out a strangled cry when she felt the first swipe of Carol’s warm tongue. She had to reach out and steady herself on the headboard.

Her hips immediately began moving. Every time she thrusted her hips, her clit would come into contact with Carol’s nose and cause her to moan…loudly.

She was embarrassingly close to the edge and started moving her hips even more rapidly. She let out an ‘uh’ sound either every move.

Carol could barely breathe but was not about to complain. She hadn’t tasted Therese in way too long and would happily die from eating her wife out like this.

She felt Therese’s body stiffen and felt warmth hit her tongue. The brunette let out the loudest moan Carol had ever heard come from her little body. She continued to move her hips slowly, trying to revel in the feeling of Carol’s tongue while bringing herself down from her high.

Finally, she dropped back so she was laying on top of Carol, her pussy still in Carol’s face.

Her chest was rising and falling quickly. After a few moments, she finally moved off of her wife to lay next to her. She pulled the covers over her body and shut her eyes, smiling.

“Well, I wasn’t expecting a thank you or anything but you’re really just going to go to sleep after I gave you, what sounded like, the best orgasm of your life?!”

Therese just smiled wider and nodded. She shuffled closer to Carol and pursed her lips.

“You’re lucky I love you so damn much.” She kissed the younger woman and turned over to go to sleep.

After a minute or so, she felt Therese’s arm circle her waist and her body come flush against Carol’s back.

“Thank you.” She heard from behind her. It wasn’t a thank you for amazing sex, it was a thank you for the past week and for giving her time to heal. It was a thank you for helping her rebuild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our ladies are getting back to what they're good at (;


	11. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter talks about/describes rape briefly.

It had been about a month and a half since they lost the baby. They were slowly getting back to their normal moods and routines.

Therese went back to work and was busier than ever. Her and Dannie were doing shoots every day, sometimes two a day.

She was checking her email at work one afternoon and saw one from CTA, Carol’s firm.

**_Therese,_ **

**_It looks like we are in need of your services once again. We have a very high-profile case on our hands and need some photos and videos of the depositions. We would need you on stand by for the about a month starting next week. Would you be interested?_ **

**_I look forward to hearing from you!_ **

**_Robert Cameron  
CTA Group_ **

****

Therese smiled, thinking about how much she’d get to see Carol. It was crazy to her how they had been together for about three years now and she never tired of spending time with Carol.

She walked up to the front of the studio to find Dannie.

“Hey. Would you be willing to cover a few of my shoots for the next month?”

Dannie’s eyes went wide. She was starting to give him more solo shoots but an entire month intimidated him. “Uh…are you sure about that?”

Therese rolled her eyes. “Dannie, when are you going to start believing you’re talented. I’ve taught you everything I know and I’ve seen what you’re capable of. I have no doubt in my mind about this.”

“Ok then, yeah, I can do that!” He puffed his chest out like superman. “Why? Are you going on a trip or something?”

“I wish! No, CTA needs me to do depositions again. I should be available for all the evening shoots on the books but not the daytime ones.”

“Oh, I see. You’re dumping me to go hang out with your hot shot lawyer wife!”

“Not true. I may not even see her that often. The stuff they have me do isn’t always in the office.”

He gave her a knowing look, pursing his lips. “Sure. Sure.”

She gave a small laugh and turned on her heels, pulling her phone out to type her reply.

**_Robert,_ **

**_I am very interested! Let me know what you need from me beforehand._ **

**_Therese Belivet  
SNAPPED_ **

 

When she got home, Carol was already there cooking dinner.

“Hey good lookin!” Therese said, hanging her bag by the door.

Carol laughed at the statement, “Hey there. How was your day?”

“Very good! How was yours?” Therese sat at the bar, watching her wife who was still in her slacks and button up silk blouse.

“Ugh. Long! We’re working this sexual harassment case and it’s a nightmare!”

Therese froze, her eyes going wide. Carol noticed she hadn’t responded.

“Therese? What? What is it?”

“Uh, Robert emailed me today asking me to cover a ‘high profile case’.” She said using air quotes. “I didn’t know that it was about…” She trailed off, staring at her hands.

Carol dropped the spoon in the pan and walked over, standing on the opposite side of the bar, clutching her wife’s hands in her own.

“Hey. Look at me.” The brunette finally looked up after a few seconds. “You can say no. You don’t have to put yourself through that. You don’t have to take the job just because I work there.”

“I want to do it, I just…I don’t know if I can listen to someone describe sexual assault.” Tears were pricking her eyes.

Carol reached over to wipe her right cheek, her nails were not their usual blood red color. Therese gripped her wrist and investigated her bare nails. She looked up and into Carol’s eyes.

“What is this?” Her expression was similar to a toddler not getting the candy they wanted.

The blonde laughed, loudly, “What? You don’t like them?”

“No, it’s not that. They’re just nails. But I like your red nails.”

“Yeah?” She smirked at the younger woman.

“Yes.” Therese let her mind wander to all the times she stared at those red nails raking their way down her body. She shivered at the thought.

“Oh, you really like them! I changed them for this case. I’ve just found that if I appear too feminine in cases like this, the opposing side tends to discount my opinions.” She said rolling her eyes.

Therese stayed silent. Her thoughts going back to the case.

“What should I do?”

“You have to ask yourself if you’re comfortable listening to that. You’ve never even gone into detail with _me_ about what happened to you. Do you think you’d be able to listen to gory details about this?”

The younger woman again stayed silent for a while. She didn’t even realize she never described the event to Carol. She never described it to anyone. She took a deep breath and walked over to the couch, looking at Carol once she sat down.

The blonde turned off the stove, dinner be dammed. She sat turned toward Therese.

“Ok.” She took another deep breath. “Here we go. You know it was my 13th birthday.” Carol nodded her head. “So, I was in my room, I think it was about 8 o’clock at night. It was so dark I didn’t even realize it was him until he was climbing into my bed. I looked at him with wide eyes and he held me down with all his weight. I was only wearing a t-shirt and panties so he pushed his pants down a little and slid my panties to the side. I was thirteen fucking years old. I hadn’t even used a tampon yet. When he started to put it in, I screamed and he clamped his hand over my mouth. He said, ‘don’t make a fucking sound.’”

Therese stopped talking and took a second to gain control of her breathing. Carol was itching to grab her hand, she could tell. She reached over and pulled Carol’s hand into her lap, allowing her wife to comfort her.

“Then he just…kept going until he was finished. I just laid there, looking at the ceiling, trying not to make any noise in fear of him hurting me even more. When he was done with me, he said…and I will never forget this…’If you tell anyone, next time will be worse.’”

Therese had a few tears running down her face. Carol couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“Angel. I’m so-“

Therese threw her hand up. “Don’t. Please don’t say you’re sorry because you didn’t do anything.”

“Ok. Can I ask you something though?”

“Of course.”

“How are you ok with the little games we play? I never want to be too aggressive with you but sometimes the things I say to you resemble what…he…”

“No!” Therese cut her off again. “That is completely different!” She turned and grabbed Carol’s face in her hands, wiping her tears. “Carol, I am so completely in love with you. I know you would never do anything I’m not comfortable with. We have trust and honesty between us. If I say ‘stop’, I know you will stop. If you say something that makes me uncomfortable, I will tell you.” Carol was staring at her lap.

“Carol.”

The blonde finally raised her head and looked her in the eyes. “How did this conversation get here?”  They both laughed. “Carol, please don’t start holding back on me because you’re scared that you’re going to break me. I told you after our first date, when I told you this story, that I’m fine.”

“But, are you fine enough to hear someone else tell _their_ story?”

The brunette took yet another deep breath. “I think so. I was able to tell my story just now. I’ve never described it to anyone before.”

“Are you sure, angel?”

Therese smiled. “You know how much I love it when you call me that?”

Carol laughed and wiped her tears. “Ok.” She released the breath she didn’t know she was holding. “Well dinner is effectively ruined. Do you want me to order something?”

“No. Let’s go out! We haven’t had a date in so long!” Therese jumped up, excited. “Come on! Go get ready! I’ll make a reservation.”

Carol stood to walk into their bedroom only to be pulled back by Therese. She was spun around and collided with Therese’s front.

The brunette pushed her lips against the taller woman’s. She pulled back just a bit, “I love you.”

“I love you so much, angel.” Carol closed the gap and pulled her wife into a passionate kiss. She pushed her tongue through Therese’s lips, intertwining it with hers.

Therese slowly pulled back with hooded eyes. “If you keep kissing me like that, we’ll never get out of here.”

“I wouldn’t be mad about that.” Carol smirked and leaned back in only to be stopped by Therese’s finger on her lips.

“No. We’re getting out of this apartment! We’re going to get dressed up and have a nice dinner out in the world! We’ve been running around like crazy lately and we’ve spent every night in!”

Carol didn’t answer but sucked Therese’s finger into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it. Therese’s eyes went wide and all the air left her lungs. She pulled her finger out of Carol’s mouth and pulled her toward her by the shirt.

“Well, now I’m _very_ turned on but you’re not going to distract me!” She started to walk away and smacked Carol’s ass. “Go get ready.”

\----

They arrived at a very nice restaurant in midtown and were seated at a small table in, what felt like, the center of the room. They received tons of stares when they walked in.

They had both chosen to wear suits. Carol was in a red suit with a black shirt underneath and black stilettos. Therese chose a black suit with a black shirt and black heels as well. They looked like a Hollywood power couple and they felt like one too.

Once they were seated, they ordered a bottle of red wine to share.

“It seems the entire restaurant thinks you’re as hot as I do.” Therese said, leaning over, allowing Carol to sneak a peek at her cleavage. 

Without looking up from Therese’s chest, Carol said, “No, honey. I think they were looking at you.”

Just then, the waiter came back to the table. She leaned down and whispered, “Actually, they were looking at both of you. You two walked in here and everyone stopped talking, just to stare.”

The two women blushed and giggled a little.

“What can I start you ladies off with tonight? Are we celebrating anything special?”

“Oh, just a long, overdue, date night.” Therese said, looking at her menu.

“That’s great! Well I would recommend the…”

The waitress continued talking but Carol stopped listening. She was staring at her gorgeous wife, who was actually paying attention to the specials.

_She is so strong. I will never understand how she got to be so incredibly strong. I wonder if Ellie would’ve been strong like Therese. Oh, who am I kidding? She would’ve been the carbon copy of Therese. All feisty and stubborn. My wife is the most stubborn person I’ve ever met and I love her even more for it. Damn, she looks sexy tonight. Hmmm, I wonder what she has planned for after dinner. It must be good because I can tell she’s not wearing a bra and she only does that when she’s wildly horny. I wonder if she can keep her cool if I…._

Carol slipped off her right heel and trailed her foot up and down Therese’s calf while she was giving her order. The brunette never stopped talking but flickered her eyes up to hold Carol’s stare.

When she finished reciting her order, Carol said she’d have the same because she never even once looked at the menu and couldn’t care less about what kind of food she’d be eating that night.

“Why must you always try to distract me?” Therese said once the waitress walked away.

“Because it’s fun…and I can see your nipples through your shirt.” Carol raised her eyebrow and leaned back in her chair, sipping her wine.

Therese blushed and looked down. “Oh. Oops.”

Carol’s phone started ringing. It was Abby. “Hello, Abby.”

It was loud on the other end. “Carol! Come out with us! Gen and I are at this lesbian bar! You and Therese need to get out of your house and get your asses down here!”

“We are actually out to dinner, thank you very much!”

“BORING! Come dance and drink with us!”

Carol turned the phone away from her mouth, “Darling, do you want to meet up with Abby and Gen after this? Our presence is being requested at a lesbian bar.” She playfully rolled her eyes.

“Yeah! Why not?”

“Ok, Abby we’ll be there after dinner. Send me your location.”

“Hell yeah!” Abby hung up the phone and sent a text with her location.

“Oh, tonight’s going to be _very_ fun.” Carol said in an evil step mother kind of tone.

\----

They arrived at the bar about an hour later. There were strobe lights and loud music. The pair walked in and headed straight for the bar.

“What do you want, baby?” Carol yelled into Therese’s ear.

“Gin and tonic!” She yelled back.

Therese turned to watch everyone on the dance floor. She felt Carol come up behind her, presenting her drink then dropping her arm around her waist after Therese took the glass.

“I see Abby, do you want to dance?”

The brunette turned her head to look at Carol and nodded.

Carol pulled her to the dance floor and they stood next to Abby and Gen who were clearly hammered and grinding against each other.

Carol sipped her whiskey, slowly moving, watching Therese jump around to the song. Then a slower song came on, still pretty upbeat, but slow enough to slow dance to. Carol pulled Therese to her and draped her arms over her shoulders. The smaller woman’s hands rested on Carol’s hips, trying not to spill her drink on the red suit.

Therese was getting drunk. The three glasses of wine at dinner were already too much. She started mouthing the lyrics to Carol, being very theatrical with her movements.

All Carol could do was smile and take the moment in. They rarely went out, something Carol felt guilty about. She was almost forty-years-old and no longer in this stage of her life. However, Therese was only twenty-five and very energetic. But she trusted that if Therese felt like she was missing out on something, she’d tell her.

Just then, someone bumped into them and caused Carol to spill her drink down Therese’s back.

“Fuck! Come on, let’s go clean you up.”

Therese didn’t care that she was covered in whiskey, she was too giddy from the alcohol and being with Carol. Everyone was looking at Carol.

_She’s the most beautiful woman in the room. Hell, she’s the most beautiful woman in EVERY room!_

Her thoughts were cut off when Carol pulled her into a private bathroom, locking the door. She turned Therese around and shed her jacket, holding it under the hand dryer.

Therese realized that her shirt was wet too so she slowly started unbuttoning it. Then she held it in her hand and handed it to Carol, who couldn’t see her from where she was standing. When Carol saw the garment come into her line of sight, she blushed then turned around to see her topless wife.

She dropped the blazer and pushed Therese against the door, smashing their lips together. They both moaned into the kiss. Carol quickly undid Therese’s pants and slid her hand down her front, finding no panties. She pulled back and looked into the brunette’s eyes.

“My, someone is awfully frisky tonight.”

“Mmm, I was just planning ahead. I was hoping your hand would end up in my pants before the night was over.” She winked and pulled Carol back to her lips.

Carol continued her descent. She sucked in a sharp breath when she felt how incredibly warm and wet her wife was. “Fuck, baby. You’re so wet for me.” Her fingers danced around for a second before she retracted them from Therese’s pants.

Without breaking eye contact, she slipped her fingers into her mouth, moaning loudly when she tasted her wife’s essence.  

“Carol!” Therese whined. “You’re driving me crazy.”

The blonde gave an evil laugh and dropped her hand back down. She immediately stuck two fingers in Therese’s entrance, causing her to gasp and throw her head back against the door.

Carol pumped her fingers quickly, the heel of her hand hitting Therese’s clit every time. She reached her other hand up and started rolling her nipple, tugging slightly. She dropped her mouth to the other one, sucking and swirling her tongue around it.

Someone knocked on the door causing the women to freeze.

“Just a second!” Carol shouted. She pulled her fingers out of Therese and rubbed them on her clit, hard and fast.

“Ahh!” Therese screamed and grabbed ahold of Carol’s wrist, trying to control her movements. Her other hand clawed at Carol’s back. Her knees were getting weak and she was beginning to see stars behind her eyelids.

Carol’s breath was hot on her neck and she felt teeth. She felt a rush of adrenaline, and knew she was seconds away from a mind-blowing orgasm. When she felt Carol’s hot breath on her ear, she thought she would lose it. Until she heard…

“Cum for me, babygirl.”

“Nngggahhhh!” She yelled when she felt the climax course it’s way through her body. She lifted one leg, trying to wrap it around Carol but failed.

She rocked her hips until she was sure she was finished. Carol removed her hand, licking it clean before washing with soap.

She turned to find Therese still slumped against the door. She picked up the shirt and blazer, throwing them at her half-conscious wife. “Come on, be a good girl and get dressed so I can take you home and have my way with you.” Her eyes were dark, filled with desire.

Therese willed her drunk mind to move her hands and button her shirt, doing her best to tuck it in. Carol strolled out of the bathroom like nothing happened, pulling Therese by the hand behind her.

They walked up to Abby at the bar. “Hey, we’re going to head out. Therese is pretty drunk and her suit is all wet from me spilling my drink.”

Abby eyed Therese up and down. “Yeah, I think her suit is wet for a very different reason.” She shot Carol a look. “Go home, you nymphos.”

Carol kissed Abby’s cheek and pulled Therese out to the street. They walked down the sidewalk, hoping it would be easier to get a cab away from the club. Carol pulled her into an alley and pushed her up against the wall.

“What is it with you and fucking me against walls? It’s becoming a problem for my back.” Therese said, smiling up at Carol. Her buzz was wearing off.

“Shut up, you love it.”

“I do.” Therese leaned her head back and let Carol make out with her. She felt like a teenager.

 

When they got back home, Therese demanded a grilled cheese before she went down on Carol right there on the kitchen floor.


	12. Delicious

Therese took the long elevator ride up to the 14th floor of Carol’s office building. The doors opened and she greeted Jennie, the receptionist that had lasted the past three years. Which came as a surprise to Therese. She wasn’t very bright but somehow got her job done.

She walked the very familiar path back to Carol’s office. She breezed in silently, setting a coffee down in front of Carol, who was on the phone. The blonde motioned for Therese to close the door. She then plopped herself down on the couch, she had about half an hour until she was supposed to meet with Robert. She threw her legs up on the couch and leaned back on the arm, watching her wife work.

“Well, no, I—” Carol must have been cut off by the person on the other line. She hated that. “Right, which is why I think we should—” Oh shit. Therese knew Carol was about to blow. “YES, and if you would’ve let me finish the past three times I’ve tried to speak, you would’ve heard me point out the fact that that is not going to work!”

Carol was silent for a few seconds, nodding along. “Ok. Fine. Yes, see you then.” She slammed the phone back on the receiver base and took a deep breath.

“Hi” Therese said, very sympathetically.

“Hi, angel. Thank you for this.” She toasted the air with her coffee before taking a sip, humming in delight.

Therese just sat there, looking at Carol. Watching her move. Watching her put her black rimmed glasses on to look at her computer. Watching her typing away, probably responding to emails.

“What?” Carol said without moving her eyes away from the screen.

“What?” Therese responded, blushing from being caught.

“Come here.” Carol turned her attention to the brunette and patted her lap.

Therese pulled herself off the couch and slowly walked behind the desk. Carol grabbed her hand and yanked her down to sit on her lap. She wrapped her arms around Therese’s middle. She was sitting sideways and Carol leaned in to give a soft kiss to her neck.

“Do you have time for lunch today, baby?” She continued kissing Therese’s neck, moving up to her ear.

Therese’s eyes were closed and she was relaxing into Carol’s embrace.

“Huh?”

Carol laughed. “I said, do you have time for lunch today? Or are you too busy for me?”

“Oh! No, we can do lunch. I’m just talking to Robert for a little bit today, nothing major.”

“I don’t know why I couldn’t have just told all this to you at home. He didn’t need to make you come down here.”

“Carol, it’s fine. This way I get to get out of the studio for a little while and I get to see you!” She turned to kiss Carol’s lips. She checked her watch. “You’re the worst distraction. I’m going to be late!” She kissed her one more time. “I’ll be back.”

Carol stood and pulled her back before she had the chance to walk away. She drew her into a passionate kiss, gluing the front of their bodies together. Her hands were on the back of the younger woman’s neck. Therese grabbed Carol’s waist as a reflex and softly moaned into the kiss. When they pulled apart Therese’s eyes were hazy.

“Damn. You make it hard to leave.”

Carol winked at her. “I know.”

\----

The couple walked hand in hand to a small deli down the street. They sat in a very familiar booth.

Therese looked around, “Is this? Yeah, this is the exact booth where we had our first date!” She was beaming.

“No. That was not our first date! I will not count that as our first date! It was a pre date.”

“What? Carol, a pre date? What the hell is that?”

“I enjoyed it, don’t get me wrong, but I don’t want that to be our first date story! A quick lunch at a deli?” Carol threw her hands up. “No, our first date was the very nice dinner I took you to later that night. As well as the hot make out session in your apartment afterwards.” She smirked at the brunette.

“And the…” Therese cleared her throat. “…the phone call.” She shivered a little bit.

Carol laughed. “I can’t tell you how hard it was to walk away from you that night. You looked so…” she trailed off, remembering Therese’s short purple dress.

Therese searched her wife’s face. “So…what?”

Carol looked her straight in the eyes with a hungry look. “Delicious.”

The younger woman started breathing deeper and blushed.  

Carol giggled. “I learned a lot about you that night.” She smirked at her flustered wife.

“Oh yeah? Like what?” Therese laced her fingers together and rested her chin on them.

“Like how receptive you are to dirty talk and how you come off as this shy little thing but, in reality, you’re way kinkier than expected.”

Therese blushed once more and tried to hide her smile.

“See! You act all innocent,” Carol leaned in closer and whispered, “but I know you’re picturing me tying you to the bed and having my way with you right now.” She leaned back and watched as Therese worked up that image in her mind, face going completely red.

The brunette shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

“Something the matter, darling?”

Therese coughed. “No. Just…” she coughed again. “When are you going to be home tonight?”

The blonde sat back, satisfied. “Six o’clock, baby.”

“Ok. I’ll see you then.” Therese winked and stepped out of the booth to kiss Carol then left.

“Well, I guess I’ve got the bill then!” Carol said to no one.

\----

When Carol walked through the door that night, she saw light coming from their bedroom and heard music playing. When she walked a little farther into the house, she could see that Therese was on the bed but all she could see were her legs.

She finally stepped into the doorway and was so stunned that she dropped her bags.

Therese was wearing a white lingerie set that included tiny white, lace panties and a see-through lace bra. Her legs looked longer than ever and were shiny from lotion. She had on her glasses that Carol loved and she had handcuffed herself to the bed.

“You made it sound so sexy earlier that I thought I should try it out.” Therese said, sounding as innocent as ever. “Did I do it right?” She pretended to be nervous.

Carol’s eyes were still wide and she felt her panties flood. “Fuck.” She whispered.

“Why don’t you get naked and hmm what did you call it? Oh, right, ‘have your way with me’.”

Carol was moving in slow motion. She was trying to undress while keeping her eyes locked with her wife’s. She stumbled and crashed into the wall when she tried to discard her pants.

Therese sat up as much as she could. “Oh my god! Are you ok?”

The older woman quickly recovered. “I’m fine, I’m fine. You’re just…distracting.”

“Yeah, well you were distracting me this morning so it serves you right!”

“Completely different, my love. I wasn’t nearly naked, handcuffed to the bed, looking…” She raked her eyes up and down Therese’s body. “God, you look sexy. I mean, you always look sexy but damn, I could cum just from looking at you.” She was finally nude and threw her clothes in the bathroom.

She took her time walking toward the bed. “But I think I want to stare at you some more before I do anything else.” She was slowly circling the bed, driving Therese crazy.

The brunette began to squirm, suddenly feeling very exposed and vulnerable. “Babe, please!” Therese whined.

Carol stopped at the foot of the bed and gave her wife a hungry look. “Please, what?”

Therese realized she stopped walking and looked up to meet her eyes. “Please…please fuck me!”

Carol shook her head and gave a disapproving noise. “You’re going to have to be more specific, darling.”

The younger woman groaned and arched her back. “Please eat my pussy!! Because I’ve been wet since lunch and my entire body feels like it’s on fire!”

Carol jumped into action and pounced on Therese. The smaller woman yelped, not expecting Carol to move that quickly. The blonde smashed their lips together and started grinding instinctively into the hips she was straddling. She moaned into the kiss and pushed her tongue in to meet her wife’s. After a few seconds, she pulled back, sitting up straight. She stared into brown eyes and dipped her fingers into her wetness.

Therese started breathing heavier, aching to touch her wife. Carol continued teasing herself, spreading her arousal around her cunt.

She felt Therese wiggling underneath her. “You want to touch so badly, don’t you babygirl?”

 _Fuck._ Therese thought. _There’s that dammed word. I am a goner._  

She didn’t answer but moaned loudly and tried to sit up to get a better look but couldn’t move with Carol’s weight on top of her. She groaned in frustration.

“Oh, honey, look at you.” She said in a pitiful tone and stopped touching herself. She leaned in until she was millimeters from Therese’s ear. “Wouldn’t you rather have a taste?” With that, she forced her fingers into Therese’s mouth listening to the moan that came out of her, feeling the warm tongue circle and suck at her fingers. “What do you want, baby?” She said in a deep, raspy tone.

She pulled her fingers from Therese’s mouth to let her speak. “I—” She tried to catch her breath. “I need your mouth, Carol. Please!”

Carol wasted no time. She shimmied down Therese’s body, pulling her underwear off and throwing them across the room. She pulled her thighs to rest on her shoulders and pushed her face into her favorite spot. She inhaled deeply. “Fuck, baby, you always smell so good.”

She took a long swipe with her tongue. “Mmmm, and taste so delicious.”

Therese groaned. “Carol, I am about two seconds away from coming all over you! Please just—”

“Oh, I don’t think you have any room to be making demands. Don’t forget _you’re_ the one that’s tied up right now.” She smirked. When she received no smart-ass response from her wife, she decided to dive back in.

She started by making figure eights with her tongue, causing Therese to squirm and get even wetter. She flicked her clit a few times before pushing her tongue deep inside her entrance. She took a second to really feel the velvety walls contracting around her tongue. She pulled her tongue almost all the way out before shoving it back in. Hearing Therese’s reaction to that, she began bobbing her head, in and out, in and out, until she felt like her wife was close. Then, she latched on to her clit and sucked.

Therese screamed above her, her hips moving like crazy. She wanted desperately to hold on to Carol’s hair and hold her in place but she couldn’t. Her thighs squeezed around Carol’s head as she came, still screaming Carol’s name.

Therese collapsed and nearly blacked out, not feeling Carol climb up her body and unlock the cuffs, rubbing lotion on her wrists.

She finally came to when she felt Carol remove the bra she was still wearing and cover her up with the duvet. “Wait. No, don’t you want—”

She was cut off by Carol shushing her and cuddling into her. “I’m fine”

“How can you possibly be fine after getting worked up like that?” Therese laughed.

“You didn’t see but I was touching myself while I was down there.” Carol smirked and curled into Therese’s body.

“Are you serious?!” The brunette pulled back to look in her eyes.

Carol laughed and nodded shyly.

“That’s hot.” They kissed then laid back down. “Like, really hot! Damn, I missed that?”

Just then, they heard a knock at the door. Carol, being the only one who’s legs could function, grabbed her robe and went to see who it was.

“What the fuck?” Therese heard Carol say to herself before opening the door. “What are you doing here?”


	13. You Look Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's behind that door?? 
> 
> Warning: This chapter briefly mentions domestic abuse.

“What are you doing here?” Carol said in a disgusted tone.

Standing there in the doorway was Carol’s younger sister, Eileen.

“Well, I thought I’d come visit my sister.”

Carol scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Bullshit. What do you want?”

Therese quickly threw the handcuffs in the bottom drawer of their side table and put on her sweat pants and a T-shirt. She stood at the doorway of their bedroom, trying to eavesdrop.

“I don’t want anything, Carolyn. I just want to talk, okay?”

Carol turned around, thinking she heard Therese, “I’m kind of busy, Eileen.”

Before either of them could say anything else, Therese decided to interrupt. She slowly came around the corner and stood at the end of the hallway. “Carol? Is everything okay?”

The blonde rubbed her forehead trying to get rid of her impending headache. “Eileen, this is Therese. Therese, Eileen.” She introduced the two and Therese stepped forward to shake Eileen’s hand.

She looked very similar to Carol but there were a few differences. For one, she was a bit taller than Carol and definitely looked a few years younger. She remembered hearing they were about three years apart.

“Hi, are you my sister’s girlfriend?”

“Wife.” Carol corrected.

Eileen’s eyes went wide for a second but she quickly recovered. “Oh. I apologize. I had no idea.”

Therese took a few steps back and joined Carol at her side. “That’s alright.” She turned to Carol, “Do you want me to give you guys some space to talk?”

The blonde gave her a look of desperation. Therese couldn’t quite place it. She knew Carol was not looking forward to this but also sensed she _wanted_ to talk to Eileen. To ask her so many questions. She quickly jumped into action. “Eileen, why don’t you come in. Carol and I will go fix ourselves up a bit. Please help yourself to anything in the kitchen!”

Therese grabbed Carol’s hand and led her to their bedroom. Once she shut the door, she pulled her into a tight hug, whispering in her ear. “It’s going to be okay. Just talk to her.”

Carol pulled back and stared at her wife with glassy eyes. “Will you go with me?”

“Of course.” She tucked a piece of blonde hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek.

Once the couple was dressed, they made their way to the living room. Therese hung back in the kitchen to make some coffee while Carol sat on the couch with her sister, tucking her feet underneath her.

“So why did you come all the way here from Denver to talk to me?”

“Because, I know you too well and I know you would’ve just ignored my calls.”

Therese giggled causing Carol to throw her a mean look.

“Oh, sorry. She’s just…she’s right.” Therese blushed.

Carol smirked and turned back around. “Eileen, we haven’t spoken in almost six years. Mainly, because you didn’t approve of me. What changed?”

Eileen looked down at her lap. “Well, I’ve missed you.”

“Bullshit.”

“Dammit, Carolyn, can’t you just accept the truth instead of challenging everything I say?!”

Carol sank back into the couch. “Alright. Fine.”

Therese made her way over, sitting next to her wife, handing them each a cup of coffee. “I didn’t know how you take it, Eileen.”

“Black.” Both her and Carol said at the same time.

Therese smiled. “Ah, well at least you two have that in common.”

“I like her.” Eileen said to Carol.

“The blonde smiled, “Yeah. Me too.”

“How did you girls meet?”

“Therese is a photographer and my firm hired her to take some photos for our website then they kept her on to shoot some stuff for a few cases.” Carol sipped her black coffee.

“Very nice. I’d love to see some of your stuff, Therese!”

Carol cut off the conversation. “Ok, back to why you’re here.”

Eileen gave a shy look. “Well, long story short, and I’ll fill in some details for you, Therese…six years ago, I met a guy and followed him to Denver. We quickly got married and I got pregnant.”

Carol’s eyes went wide. “You have a kid?! I’m and aunt??”

“I didn’t say that.”

Everyone went silent.

“I’ll spare you the gory details, but John turned out to be a psychopath. He started hitting me very early on but I shrugged it off as him being drunk and not knowing he was doing it. Well, after I was pregnant, the abuse got even worse. He would throw me around and kick me. I ended up losing the baby.”

Carol reached over to grab Therese’s hand. “E, I’m so sorry. We lost a baby a few months ago, I know what that feels like.”

“Carolyn, I love you but you have NO idea what it feels like to have your husband literally kick a baby right out of you.”

At this point, everyone was crying.

Eileen broke the silence once again. “Ok, stop it. Stop. It’s all over now, he’s in jail, and I’m fine.” She took a deep breath. “I came here to tell you that I was an idiot. I never had a problem with you being gay. I don’t know what the hell I was thinking. I think I just let mom get in my head.” She grabbed Carol’s free hand. “I am so sorry. I should have never left in the way I did. You’re my sister and I love you. Plus, you’re married to, what seems like, your perfect match and your daughter is off at college, I’m assuming.”

Carol smiled proudly. “She’s at NYU studying journalism.”

“See! I’ve missed so much! I’m sure she’s six feet tall and looks just like you!”

Therese laughed, “Pretty much!”

“Anyway, when I was in Denver, utterly broken, I looked around and realized I had run away from everything I’d ever known. I didn’t have any friends and my only family was 2,000 miles away and hated me. So, I packed all my shit and decided to come home.”

Carol took a deep breath. “Well. I-I don’t know what to say.”

“Just say that we can start over. Carolyn, I have nobody. I need my sister.”

“Do you have a place to stay?” Carol said in what sounded like an angry tone, but both Eileen and Therese knew it was out of concern.

“I was going to get a hotel until I found a suitable apartment.”

“Absolutely not. You can stay here.” She said then, remembering she wasn’t the only decision maker in the house, looked to Therese.

“Of course. The spare room is all set up. You can stay as long as you need.” Therese beamed. “Plus, I’d love to hear stories about this one when she was young.” She elbowed Carol in the side.

The blonde gave a sarcastic laugh. “Would you like to have dinner with Rindy and Abby tomorrow night?”

Eileen’s face lit up. “Oh, I would love that! I haven’t seen Rindy since she was a pre-teen and, gosh, when is the last time I saw Abby?”

“Well, the last time you saw her was at mom’s funeral. But the last time we hung out together was about a year or two before that.”

“Oh right! Oh my god, Therese, you have to hear this. So, Carolyn, Abby, and I were on our parents’ roof sharing a joint. Why were we even there?” Eileen struggled to remember the entirety of the night.

“It was Easter! Remember? Mom had all of us over for Easter brunch after forcing us to go to church.”

“Right, right. Ok, so we’re on the roof, we had crawled out of the window of Carolyn’s old room. We’d been out there for maybe an hour, so we were _soaring_! Well, Harge, being Harge, came looking for Carol. He joined us but was too much of a goody two shoes to take a hit.” Eileen rolled her eyes. “You know, I never told you, but I was actually glad when you divorced his ass. You were too good for him.”

“Agreed.” Therese said, without thinking, causing everyone to burst into laughter.

“Anyway, Harge was fed up with us and stood to go back inside. But instead, he ended up sliding down the roof and wound up hanging from the gutters.” Eileen was cackling at this point. “He was hollering and whining, it was hilarious. Or maybe, we were just so high that it seemed hilarious to us.”

Carol chimed in. “So, I tried to crawl toward him and help him up, but he slipped and fell in my mother’s thorn bush!!”

The sisters were getting watery eyes from laughing so hard. Therese was marveling at the sight. Sure, she had seen Carol like this with Abby. But nothing compared to seeing her laugh with her, practically, twin sister.

When they finally calmed down, Eileen stood up and stretched. “Well, I’m going to go get my bags I left in the hallway. I wasn’t sure how you’d react if I showed up with three suitcases.”

Carol stayed seated with her arm draped over Therese’s legs. Once they were alone, she turned to her wife and smiled. “That wasn’t as bad as I thought.”

“Oh, come on, Carol. You two are like peas in a pod!”

“You’re right. I feel terrible that she went through all of that. I wish I could’ve been there for her.”

Therese smoothed Carol’s hair and rubbed her cheek with her thumb. “Well, you’re here now. That’s all that matters.”

When Eileen re-entered the apartment, Carol went to help her and show her to her room.

“Therese and I have to work tomorrow, but you’re welcome to hang out here all day. I’ll leave a key on the bar in case you need to run out for any reason. I’ll also send you Therese’s number just in case. I’m not sure when she’ll be home but I’m usually home at six. I’ll call Rindy and Abby and setup dinner.”

Eileen threw her hand up in the air. “Whoa. You’re rambling.” She placed her hands on Carol’s shoulders. “I’ll be fine. I can’t thank you enough for letting me stay here and for…”

She wanted to say ‘for forgiving me’ but she didn’t have to. Carol pulled her into a tight hug. Something they hadn’t done in over six years.

“I missed you, E.”

“I missed you too, Carolyn.”

They pulled back. “Why do you insist on calling me that?”

“Because it makes you mad and I think that’s funny.” Eileen grinned.

Carol rolled her eyes and turned to leave the room.

“Carol—” The blonde stopped and turned her head back around. “You look really happy.”

Carol smiled and felt warm inside. She shut the door and made her way back to her bedroom to join Therese.

The brunette looked so small in their king-sized bed scrolling through her phone. Carol changed into her pajamas and crawled into the sheets. She shuffled over until she was touching her wife.

Therese shut off the light and kissed the top of Carol’s head. “Are you happy?”

“So happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me!!


	14. I Never

The next night, Carol, Therese, and Eileen, met Abby, Gen, and Rindy at a restaurant on the lower east side.

“Nerinda! Oh my god, look at you!” Eileen spun Rindy around, admiring how old she looked.

“Eileen! I haven’t seen you since I was about twelve!” Rindy hugged her aunt.

“That’s my fault, dear. But I’m moving back to the city so hopefully you’ll be seeing a lot more of me!”

Abby eyed Carol when she heard that.

“Abby, cut it out. It’s fine. We talked, we made up. We’re good.”

“If you say so.” Abby rolled her eyes and introduced Gen and Eileen.

They all sat down and ordered.

“So, Abigail, what have you been up to since I saw you last?” Eileen inquired.

“I own a furniture store! It’s just down the road from Carol’s firm.”

“Carolyn, are you still with Robert and Jerry?”

Carol nodded, taking a sip of wine.

“The store is named after me!” Rindy shouted.

“That’s great! And Gen, what do you do?” Eileen asked, smiling at the young red head.

“My you’re a curious one tonight.” Carol said.

“I’m just playing catch up.”

Abby mumbled, “You wouldn’t have to play catch up if you hadn’t—”

“Abby. Stop.” Carol cut her off.

“No, Carolyn, it’s fine. If Abby has something to say to me, she can say it.”

Abby looked up with a challenging look on her face. “If you hadn’t been such a bitch and ran off with your mother’s money. Leaving Carol in the rubble of a messy divorce and trying to raise a teenager. All while telling her she was wrong for being gay.”

Rindy’s eyes went wide. “Is-is that what happened?”

Abby beat Eileen to it. “Yes.”

Eileen cleared her throat. “If I may speak for myself on this matter…” She looked to Rindy first. “Rin, I made a terrible mistake all those years ago and, let me tell you, I paid for it. Big time.”

“E, you don’t have to do this.” Carol interrupted.

“No, it’s fine. I was angry at your mother for no reason at all. Your grandmother…well it’s not right of me to talk badly about her in front of you. But she didn’t approve of your mother’s sexuality and I let her get in my head and make me feel the same. Even though I have no issues with it at all. I was not in my right mind and ended up hurting your mother because of it. I took our inheritance and ran off with a man that hurt me.” She turned to Abby. “Badly.” She knew Abby could decipher what she was trying to say. “It took me six years to realize I had made the biggest mistake of my life. I needed my family but the only family I had; I drove away. So, last night, I showed up at Carolyn’s apartment and asked for her forgiveness.”

“Eileen, I’m so sorry.” Abby reached across the table to grab her hand.

“By the way,” Eileen turned to Carol. “There’s still a big chunk of that inheritance that belongs to you. I’ll have a check to you by the end of the week.”

“Oh, E, I don’t care about the money.”

“I do!” Rindy said, raising her hand.

“We’ll talk about it tomorrow.” Carol said to her sister.

There were a few seconds of silence before Gen spoke up.

“So, anyway, I own a restaurant.”

They all burst into laughter.

\----

After dinner, they all headed back to Carol and Therese’s apartment, stopping at an ice cream shop along the way. They ended up circled around the living room. Carol on one end of the couch with Therese on the floor, between her legs. Abby next to Therese, mimicking the same position with Gen. And Eileen and Rindy on the other end of the couch.

They were mostly talking about Carol and Eileen as kids, most of the stories included Abby.

They were all drinking wine, Carol allowed Rindy to have a glass or two as long as she slept there. No one was sure who suggested it, but they ended up playing a game of ‘never have I ever’.

“Ok, ok! Never have I ever…hooked up in the back of a car!” Eileen shouted then pointed to Carol, instructing her to drink.

The blonde rolled her eyes. “Jesus, my daughter is sitting right there. Can we cool it?”

“Mom, it’s fine! Just play the game.” Rindy said as she stared at her mother nervously, then lifted her glass to take a drink.

Everyone howled at Rindy’s confession.

“Alright, we’re just throwing it all out there, are we?” Carol wanted to challenge her sister. “Never have I ever snuck out to meet an older guy at a bar, with my fake ID. Then, hooked up in a bathroom only to be walked in on by MY FATHER!”

Eileen’s entire face went red. “You swore you would never talk about that again!”

Everyone was crying laughing.

“Sorry honey. If you can’t stand the heat, get out of the kitchen!” Carol downed her glass of wine.

“Ok, I’ve got one.” Abby shouted. “Never have I ever done _it_ outside.”

Therese laughed at the question. “I have _not_!”

“Want to rethink that one, kid?” Abby smirked.

“I haven’t! Wait, have I?” She stared up at the ceiling then turned to Carol with a surprised look on her face. “Oh my god I have!” She tipped back her glass.

“Gross!” Rindy said. “Oh my god was it that camping trip??”

Carol’s hands were resting on Therese’s shoulder and tightened their grip. With neither of the women answering, Rindy figured it was.

“On that note, I’m going to bed. I can’t hang with you old folks.” The teen stumbled a little while hugging everyone around the room. When she walked away, she turned to her mothers, “You two. Gross.”

At that point, it was around one in the morning. Abby squeezed Gen’s leg, “Well, pretty lady, I’d say it’s time for us to call a cab.”

They all stood to say their goodbyes and saw the couple out.

“Goodnight ladies.” Eileen said as she, herself, stumbled off to bed.

Therese looked up at her wife and smiled wide enough to show her dimples.

“God, you’re gorgeous.” Carol said, beaming down. “I love you.”

“I love you too, sexy.”

“Sexy? Oh, you’re _drunk_ drunk!” Carol laughed.

“What does that mean?!” Therese stood, pulling Carol to their bedroom, shutting the door. She pushed her wife against it the second it latched.

“This is what ‘ _drunk_ drunk’ means.” She pointed between them. “You get incredibly horny when you’re drunk. It’s quite funny to witness.”

Therese pouted then crossed her arms. “Fine, then I won’t have sex with you right now. Your loss!” She faked anger and walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed. As she was wiping her makeup off, Carol circled her waist from behind.

“I never said I _wasn’t_ horny. But you get very needy when you’re drunk and it’s very cute.” She began kissing her neck. “Because you know I’m going to give in anyway.” She unbuttoned Therese’s pants and slid her hand down until she reached warmth. “So wet, Mrs. Belivet. Were you thinking about that outside hook up?”

The brunette had her eyes shut, barely holding on to the makeup wipe in her hand, and she nodded.

Carol began moving her fingers in tight circles around her wife’s clit. “Open your eyes, baby.” Therese opened them and stared right into Carol’s in the mirror. “Look at you. Take this off.” She pulled at Therese’s shirt.

The younger woman would’ve ripped the shirt off if she could. But, unfortunately, her drunk mind was not allowing her to move any faster than a snail. She finally pulled her shirt and bra off; Carol never stopped her movements.

“Fuck.” She moaned and dropped her head to rest on Carol’s shoulder.

“Do you like that, baby?”

“Yes. God, Carol. Go faster.”

Eileen wandered into the kitchen searching for water and something to tame the headache she was going to have in the morning. She found a glass and poured herself some water but couldn’t find any medicine.

She softly knocked on Carol and Therese’s door but didn’t get an answer. Assuming they were asleep, she quietly opened the door, hoping to sneak into the bathroom and find some medicine. When she was nearing the bathroom, she heard Carol speak.

“You have to be quiet, baby.”

“I’m, I—” Therese could not control her breathing.

Eileen quickly realized what she was about to walk into so she turned around and ran out of the bedroom.

Just to be an annoyance, she shot Carol a text.

**Lock your door next time, sis. (;  
-E**


	15. Hit Me Baby, One More Time

The trial was kicking into high gear this week and Therese had never seen anything like it. The courtroom was buzzing with press. The trial was being broadcasted on the local news. She didn’t realize this was such a high-profile case.

She was standing off to the side of the jury when Carol walked in.

_She looks incredible. No, Therese. Focus! You get to stare at Carol all the time. Right now, you have to focus on the task at hand. No matter how good she looks…in those skin tight slacks…NO! Focus! Jesus. I’m doomed. I need a cold shower._

“All rise.” The bailiff said as the judge entered the court room.

She was trying not to pay too much attention to what was being said. She was already feeling nauseous about the whole thing. All Therese was trying to focus on was taking photos and staying quiet.

After about two hours, they said something about new evidence that Carol clearly had no knowledge about. She approached the bench and asked for a recess until the next day so she could review the evidence.

When everyone was headed out of the court room, Carol caught Therese’s eyes and told her to hang back.

“Angel, I’m so sorry to ask you to do this, but can you run out and get lunch for us? We have to go back to CTA and work through all of this.”

“Of course.”

Carol handed her the company credit card. “Here, go to that deli we like. I’ll text you the orders. Meet you back at CTA.” She gave her a quick kiss and turned back around to her clients.  

 

Therese was waiting on the sandwiches when her phone rang. “Hey, Phil. What’s up?”

“Hey, T! I wanted to see if I’d be able to rent out the studio this weekend. I’m wanting to throw a costume party!”

“Uhh, sure. Saturday?”

“Yeah! From like 9pm-2am. That ok?” Phil hesitated.

“Yes, that’s fine. But if the cops are called, it’s not my problem! And you know the drill, all the doors will be locked except the backroom and the restroom.”

“Well, hey, you’re invited too! Bring Carol and whoever else you want!”

“Oh, I don’t know if Carol will be up for it, she’s in trial all week. But I’ll ask.” She smiled, thinking about what Carol would choose for a costume. “Phil, I have to go. I’ll send you the rental contract.”

\----

Later that night, Carol, Therese, and Eileen were sitting on the couch eating dinner.

“Darling, you said Phil called you earlier. What did he want?”

“Oh, he is going to throw some costume party at Snapped on Saturday.”

“Why a costume party?” Carol asked, while shoving chicken Alfredo pasta in her mouth.

“Who knows. Phil always finds an excuse to throw a party. When I first got the studio, he threw a Groundhog Day party.” Therese laughed rolling her eyes.

“Oh, yes. I haven’t been to a Groundhog Day party in years!” Eileen joked.

“Hey, you should go! You’d love Phil and I’m sure you’ll make some great friends!” Therese suggested.

“Oh, I couldn’t. They’re all in their twenties! What do they want with a 37-year-old?”

“Carol was 37 when I met her.”

“Thanks.” Carol said dryly.

“I mean, you’ll fit in just fine! Phil’s friends are very diverse. And if you don’t meet anyone, at least you’ll have a night of getting drunk and dancing!”

“Aren’t you guys going?” Eileen asked.

Therese turned to her wife who gave a sympathetic look. “I don’t think Carol’s going to be up for a party after this week.”

“I’m sorry, Angel. If we wrap up this week, I’ll definitely be there!”

\----

Saturday evening had arrived quickly. Therese had already showered and was making everyone dinner before getting ready for the party.

Eileen was set up at the bar, searching for apartments on her computer. “Why is everything in this damn city so expensive?”

“I have no idea!” Therese was stirring sauce on the stove. “My studio, in Brooklyn, is almost as much as this apartment in Manhattan! It’s insane!”

“Ugh! I’ll have to get three roommates with these prices.” She rolled her eyes and shut her laptop. “Where’s Carolyn?”

“She’s napping.”

“Did they reach a verdict today?”

“I’m not sure. I forgot to ask and haven’t checked the news yet. I hope they did because she is worn out!” Therese began grabbing plates and silverware to dish up the food. “I’ll go wake her up.”

“No, don’t worry. I’ve got it.” Eileen practically ran to the bedroom to wake her sister. When she opened the door, the bed was made. “Carolyn?”

“In here!” She heard from the bathroom.

The blonde was putting on her makeup and straightening her hair. “I’m going with you tonight!”

Eileen jumped for joy. “Yay! Well, your little hottie homemaker in there has dinner ready so hurry up!”

 

After dinner, Therese was putting on her makeup while Carol got dressed in the closet. “Babe, why are you trying to get ready in there when there’s a huge bathroom out here?”

She heard something hit the wall. “Shit! Ow! Because, darling, I want you to get the full effect.”

Therese just rolled her eyes and continued putting on her lipstick.

Then, the closet door flung open and there stood Carol in a skin-tight, head to toe, black leather cat woman costume. She had the zipper just low enough to expose her voluptuous cleavage. She paired it with black stiletto boots and a cat ear wired head band.

“Oh. My. God.” Therese was sure her jaw hit the floor. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

Carol looked down at herself, afraid she missed a step while struggling to squeeze into the leather suit. “What?”

“Who looks like that?! Jesus Christ, you look like you’re straight out of…well, my wildest fantasies, if I’m being honest.” She was going to say, ‘magazine or movie’.

Carol swayed over to her, pinning her between the counter and smooth leather. “If _I’m_ being honest, it was always one of my wildest fantasies to make out with Britney Spears.” She tugged on the white button up that was tied up by Therese’s bra. She was dressed as Britney from the ‘Hit Me Baby One More Time’ music video. Carol pulled her in to a passionate kiss, pushing her even closer to the bathroom counter.

Just then, Eileen walked in. “Ok, break it up you two. We’ve got to get going soon.”

Carol pulled back and rolled her eyes, smiling down at her wife who turned around to finish her makeup. She pushed her ass back a little so it pressed into Carol.

“Sexy nurse? Really, E?”

“What? It’s cute and it’s all I could find last minute.” She twirled around. “Plus, I might meet a cute guy who wants to take me home and play doctor.” She winked and strolled into the living room.

“She is going to be the death of me.” Carol rolled her eyes again. She trailed her hand along Therese’s outer thigh, dragging it under her skirt only to find her bare ass cheek. She was wearing a skimpy thong. Carol leaned in closer and whispered in her ear. “You’re bad.” Then smacked her ass and left the room.

\----

They arrived around 10pm, thankfully Carol was well rested from her nap. There were well over fifty people there, which felt like more in Therese’s tiny studio.

“Eileen, come with us. You can put your stuff in my office.” Therese shouted over the music. Along the way, she grabbed an expensive vase that was at the front desk. Wanting to lock it in her office to avoid it getting knocked over.

“Therese, this is beautiful! I’ve never seen a room describe one person so well.”

“That’s what I said!” Carol laughed.

“Ok, I’m going to go get drunk!” Eileen declared as she left the office in search of alcohol.

Carol pulled Therese to her and dropped her hands to squeeze her wife’s backside. “I don’t know how long I’m going to last if you’re wearing that.”

“Ditto.” Therese winked and pulled Carol out to the party.

They quickly found Eileen talking to Phil, well flirting is what it looked like. “T! You made it!” He hugged her and Carol, handing them both a class of mystery punch.

The blonde sniffed it and made a face. “Babe just drink it. You’ll be fine.” Therese said.

“Two of those will have you on the floor so be careful!” Phil yelled.

The song changed and Eileen shrieked, pulling Phil to the dance floor.

“Well, I guess we know who she’s going to be playing doctor with tonight.” Carol raised her eyebrow.

“Oh, god, no.” Therese covered her eyes. “Your sister is going to sleep with my brother!!”

They both gagged and made their way to the dance floor. They grinded for a few songs then finally were able to slow dance for a little bit. When the music changed to some rap song Therese hated, they made their way over to the couch up front. They were just people watching and tapping their feet to the beat when Carol yelled in Therese’s ear.

“Do you ever feel like you’re missing out?”

Therese whipped her head around, “What do you mean?”

“I mean you’re twenty-five. You should be going out every night, getting drunk, doing the twenty-five-year-old thing.”

“Carol, are you serious? How could you think I don’t like my life with you?”

Carol looked down at her hands in her lap and shrugged. “I don’t know. Baby, I’m almost forty years old and way past this stage of life. But you’re not. You should be staying out until 3am instead of being in bed by 9.” Carol rolled her eyes at her own domesticity. “I just don’t want you to hit thirty and feel like you missed out.”

“God, Carol!!” Therese practically yelled before standing up and pulling Carol down the hall to her office. She locked the door and slammed Carol’s back against it, getting incredibly close to her face. “How can you say those things? Huh? How can you even compare what we have to going out to a shithole bar until the crack of dawn?”

“Well, I just—”

Therese cut her off. “No! I’m talking. Carol, I didn’t do that shit before I met you. I hate that lifestyle. When I met you, it was like everything clicked. YOU are what I need. YOU are what I want. The life we have together, that’s exactly where I want to be. It’s not like we don’t go out. Look at where we are! We’re at a costume party getting, undoubtedly, hammered off this mysterious pink shit.” She held up her glass and downed the rest of it, throwing the cup behind her. She grabbed the back of Carol’s neck, rubbing her cheeks with her thumbs. “Carolyn Elizabeth Belivet, I love you so damn much and I love everything we have. I don’t want anything else. Ok?”

Carol had a few tears running down her face. She nodded, trying to wipe them away.

“And honestly, it’s 10:30pm and all I can think about is how much I’d rather be at home, in bed, with you.” Therese smiled and pulled her wife in for a kiss. It very quickly became headed and she had her hands around Carol’s slim waist. She was running her hands up and down the leather before reaching up to slowly pull the zipper down, revealing Carol’s naked breasts.

“You know, you’re pretty hot when you’re angry like that.” Carol whispered.

“Well, sometimes you really know how to piss me off.” The brunette joked.

“Wait.” She stopped Therese’s hands and zipped her costume back up. “Let’s actually go enjoy this party. Then we can go home and unzip each other.” She winked and turned to open the door. Therese pinched her ass as they walked out.

 

Twenty minutes later, Therese was standing at the bar, pouring herself her second cup of punch when she noticed Carol talking to a woman. She was tall, with black hair, and dressed like something that resembled a sexy librarian. Therese wasn’t quite sure but either way, it looked like she was flirting with Carol. She was admiring Carol’s costume then reached out to touch her arm. Carol flung her head back in laughter and looked as if she was flirting back.

Therese had never felt jealousy in her life but this had to be what it felt like. She was fuming. She looked up at Carol’s face and saw her throw a glance her way.

_She knows I’m watching. Is she smirking? Alright, she’s fucking with me. Well, two can play at that game._

Therese saw a group of, what appeared to be, frat boys. She made her way over and started chatting with them. In reality, it she was just telling them how this was her studio and talking about her photography. One of the guys leaned over to speak more clearly in her ear asking to see some of her work. She said there was some hanging in the back hallway and she had him follow her to show him.

Carol saw the entire exchange and felt like her body was on fire. She excused herself from the woman and made a beeline for her wife. She found her showing a photo to the muscular guy. It was a photo of her actually. It was from when they took Rindy ice skating last Christmas. Therese was talking about how this was one of her favorite photos she’d ever taken.

“She’s beautiful.” The man said.

“Yes, she is.” Carol piped in from behind the pair.

“Carol, you scared me!”

“If you’d excuse us, I’d like to speak with my _wife_ for a moment.” She pulled Therese back into her office, once again locking the door. Therese sat on the couch while Carol stood at the door, trying to collect herself. “Baby, I’m—I’m,”

“Incredibly turned on?” The brunette said as she leaned back against the arm of the couch, looking smug.

Carol didn’t answer.

“Yeah, me too.” Therese stood up and backed Carol against the door just like before. “I knew what you were doing. But why should you be the only one that gets to play?”

Carol was squirming, clearly needing a release. “Baby, please. I want to- “

“You want to what?” Therese’s voice was harsh and gravely.

The blonde looked down with dark eyes but they had an innocence about them. She didn’t respond verbally, instead grabbing Therese and laying her over the arm of the couch. She pushed the skirt up to her wife’s waist and began rubbing her ass cheeks. “I think you wanted this. I think you wore this on purpose so I’d want to spank you. Am I right?”

Therese wiggled her butt in the air.

“Answer me.” Carol smacked her right cheek.

“AH! Fuck. Yes, you’re right, Carol. I wanted you to spank me.”

“Do you like it when I spank you, darling?” She smacked her two more times.

“God, yes! Please. More.”

Carol spanked her four more times before rubbing the red skin in an effort to sooth it. Therese was panting.

She quickly stood, spun around and pushed Carol down to the couch, pinning her arms above her head. “Let’s not forget who started this little game of jealousy.”

The blonde barely had time to catch her breath before Therese started unzipping her jumpsuit all the way down to her pubic bone. She then slipped her hand inside to find her wife dripping wet. “Fuck. You’ve never been this wet before.”

Carol threw her head back laughing. “It helped that the zipper was rubbing up against me all night!”

“Like this?” Therese began rubbing Carol’s clit in quick movements.

Carol sucked in a sharp breath. “Yes. Just like that.”

Therese was kissing and licking and biting Carol’s neck. She made her way down to just below her collarbone and bit hard enough to make Carol scream. Then she dropped to Carol’s tits that had been calling her name since she unzipped her the first time. She sucked one nipple into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it.

“Yes! Ah! Baby, Therese, so close!”

Therese switched to the other nipple, she amped up her speed on Carol’s clit and took the nipple lightly between her teeth. Carol arched her back and held Therese’s hand in place while she climaxed. Her entire body going rigid. Therese plunged two fingers inside of her and used her thumb to continue her assault on Carol’s clit.

Carol let out a deep moan. “Therese, I can’t, I can’t I—Ahh!” She came a second time, her body almost pushing Therese’s fingers out as she reached her orgasm.

Therese removed her hand and brought it up to her face, admiring the wetness before sucking the two fingers into her mouth. She moaned at the taste.

“You taste so fucking good.” She said before kissing her half-conscious wife.

“Just give me a second.” She was still catching her breath.

Therese just laid on top of her, listening to the beat of the music from outside the door. They heard a knock and rose up to stare, wide-eyed, at each other.

“Put your clothes back together.” Therese motioned toward the big opening in Carol’s jumpsuit. She stood and adjusted her skirt before opening the door to find Dannie and Louise. “Hey!”

They entered, hugging Therese. “Oh my god, it smells like sex in here! You two are animals!” Dannie joked.

Carol’s face went red while she was trying to make sure she looked presentable. 

“Oh, Dannie, leave them alone.” Louise smacked his arm. “Phil told us you were in here and we’re not much for parties so we wanted to see if you two wanted to join us for some drunk food.”

“Yeah, we were out with some of Louise’s work friends and figured we had to at least stop by here to say hi. But, now I’m hungry. So, let’s go!” Dannie chanted. “That is, if you two can stop going at it like rabbits…”

Therese rolled her eyes. “Yes, Dannie. Come on.” She grabbed Carol’s hand and they were out the door.

“By the way, who was that blonde Phil was getting in an Uber with?”

Carol sighed. “That would be my sister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do we think of Eileen? Also, Carol in a catwoman suit?


	16. 4am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO sorry for the delay! I wrote about three different chapters and hated them all. But, I think I landed on a good one! Let me know what you think!!

Carol woke to the sound of the front door opening. Which was the last thing she expected in the middle of the night. A quick turn of her head confirmed it wasn’t Therese. The brunette was sleeping peacefully next to her.

She poked her head out of the bedroom to see if it was Eileen sneaking Phil in or out but was surprised when she saw the nineteen-year-old version of herself coming through the living room.

“Rin, what’re you doing here?” Thankfully Carol had worn pajamas to bed that night.

“I…just…need…” She was struggling o breath between her tears.

Carol quickly pulled her into a tight hug. “Hey, hey, what’s the matter?”

“I can’t. I…can I just sleep with you right now?” Rindy looked at her mother with big, swollen eyes, overflowing with tears.

“Of course, sweetheart. Come on.” She pulled Rindy to the big king-sized bed and shuffled in next to Therese, Rindy on the other side of her. She turned so Rindy’s head was on her chest and she could soothe her cheek. “Rindy.”

“Mom, I can’t talk about it right now.”

Therese stirred and sat up. “What’s going on?”

“Rindy’s here. It’s ok. We will talk in the morning. She just needs sleep.”

Therese took that as an acceptable answer and shifted closer to Carol so she could lay a hand on Rindy’s back.

Carol stared at the ceiling, listening to her two favorite girls drift off to sleep. Cuddled together in their big bed like the family that she always dreamed of.

She fell sleep with a huge smile on her face.

\----

Therese and Carol were drinking coffee and reading the paper, on their phones, when Eileen finally woke up.

“E, Rindy is here and I think needs to talk to us about something.”

Eileen threw her hands up. “Say no more. I’ll be out of here in under an hour anyway. I’m going to look at a few apartments today!”

“Oh shit, I was supposed to go with you!” Carol gave her a sympathetic look.

“Carolyn, no. Be with Rindy. She’s more important than apartments I can’t afford.” Eileen let out a nervous giggle.

“Why don’t you stop being so stubborn and use my half of the inheritance?” Carol glared at her over her coffee mug.

“Because, that’s yours.”

“I don’t need it. You do.”

“Gee thanks.” Eileen rolled her eyes.

“You know what I mean. If it makes you that uncomfortable, then lets…I don’t know split it. You take what you need to get a place. A nice place!” She emphasized. “And I’ll take the rest.”

Eileen stood there and thought for a beat. “Okay, that’s fine. I’ll go get ready so I can get out of your hair.”

“Oh, no rush. The kid won’t be up for hours.” Therese said.

\----

She was right, Rindy didn’t rise until around eleven. She woke in her mothers’ bed and almost forgot where she was for a second. The room wasn’t unfamiliar, she just couldn’t remember getting there.

Last night was a blur. She was not looking forward to the conversation she was about to have and the one she’d have to have with her father very soon.

Tiptoeing into the open living room and kitchen, she was greeted with the smell of paninis being made by Therese.

“Hey, kid. Do you want something to eat?”

She rubbed her tired eyes and plopped down on the couch, laying her head on her mother’s lap. “Yes please. Ham and swiss.” Carol began running her fingers through Rindy’s hair as a reflex. “Thank you, T.”

“Coffee?” Therese asked.

“Yes!” Rindy thought for a second. “Oh, wait. No. No, I’m good.”

Carol’s eyes were wide when she looked at Therese from across the room. The brunette seemed to be confused and continued on with preparing lunch.

They all sat around the L shaped couch, plates in their laps.

“Nerinda, I have been on edge since 4 o’clock this morning. Will you please tell us what’s wrong?”

Swallowing the last of her sandwich, she slowly set the plate on the coffee table and sank into the couch. Hoping it would swallow her whole. “Okay. Here goes.”

She took a deep breath and continued. “So…” She trailed off, looking up at the ceiling, not knowing how to start. “I…I’m pregnant.”

Carol knew those were the words that were going to come out of her mouth. She tried her best not to react negatively. After all, she was only a few years older than Rindy when she, herself, got pregnant.

“Who’s the…” Therese spoke up. “Who’s the father?”

Rindy rolled her eyes at herself. “Ugh. My friend, Roger. It was stupid. We were both just trying to have a casual thing, then this happens!”

“So, you two had an ongoing thing? This wasn’t a one-night stand situation?”

Rindy hung her head, embarrassed. “No. We’ve been hooking up for about a month now. It’s stupid, really. We were both just sad and lonely. I had never…I don’t even…”

“I know, I know.” Therese pulled her into a hug, letting Rindy’s head fall to her shoulder. Rindy had never been with a man, physically, before. Plus, she has been struggling with her sexuality for years now. This had to be the most confusing thing for her to have to deal with.

They realized Carol hadn’t responded yet. They both shared a look then turned to the blonde.

“Carol.” Therese warned.

“I’m fine. I’m fine. Just…processing.” She grabbed Rindy’s hands. “Rin, have you talked to him?”

“He wants no part of any of this.” Rindy started to cry again. “He says he doesn’t care what I do. But, if I decide to keep it, he wants to sign away his parental rights.” It had turned into full on sobs at this point. “The worst part is, I lost one of my best friends! We will never be the same again, regardless of what I choose.”

Carol forced Rindy to lay down again, head in her lap. “Shh. Sweetheart, it’s going to be alright. You’re going to get through this.” She gave Therese a helpless look. “We will be here for you every step of the way.”

Therese slid to her knees, on the floor. “Absolutely. We’ll help you with whatever decision you make. Okay?”

Rindy slowly nodded her head.

“Why don’t you go lay down again?” Carol suggested.

Rindy sulked off to her old room to rest.

“What do you think she’s going to do?” Therese asked. “What do you think she _should_ do?”

Carol waved her hand as if it was a stupid question. “It’s not my place to argue that.”

“Carol, stop. You’re her mother. You have a right to an opinion.”

“Yeah? You’re her mother too. What do you think?”

“Don’t get defensive with me here. I’m just trying to talk this out and find a way to help that scared teenager in there.” Therese bit back.

“Well, I don’t know what the fuck to do! If she keeps it, she risks throwing college out the window. She’ll be too overwhelmed to finish and that will devastate her. I know! I did it!”

“Wait! You did? Why didn’t I know that?” Therese felt hurt that Carol rarely shared the part of her life from when she was pregnant.

“It doesn’t matter, Therese. I went back and went to law school.”

“It does matter.” Therese stood her ground and Carol knew she wouldn’t budge.

“Look, it’s fine. I don’t resent Rindy or anything. I more resent Harge for letting me drop out.” She rolled her eyes. “I had Rindy during a break in school, and I thought I could get down to a routine before school started back up, and I wouldn’t have to quit. But, when it was time to go back, Harge was complaining about the cost of childcare. Like we were strapped for cash.” She rolled her eyes again. “I think it was his way of knocking me down a peg, making sure he always had the upper hand. He told me Rindy would suffer if I wasn’t a stay-at-home mom. He knew just what to say to make me feel like a shitty mother. So, I dropped out for a few years. Five to be exact. They were the longest five years of my life. I loved Rindy, of course, but being cooped up in the house all day drove me mad. I would take her to the park and things like that, but we always had to be home in time for me to have dinner on the table. I hated it. After she was old enough to go to school, I basically told Harge where he could stick it and said I was going back to school and getting my law degree.”

Therese laughed. “What did he say to that?”

Carol gave a wicked grin. “Nothing. I’m still not sure if he was afraid of me in that moment or not. I’d like to think so.”  

Silence enveloped them. Carol’s face went back to worry.

“Hey.” Therese hit her leg with her foot. “She’s going to be okay.”

“You don’t know that. If she gives up the baby, she will suffer emotionally. Hell, either way, she suffers emotionally.”

“I know.” Therese slowly nodded, trying not to remember all the emotions she went through when they lost Ellie.

\----

A few days later, Rindy was still staying at the apartment. Every night, she ended up in Carol and Therese’s bed.

She still hadn’t come to a conclusion and was trying to hide away from the real world. She knew she’d pay for her actions when she was drowning in school work. If she ever got the courage to go back.

Therese rolled on to her stomach, Carol was reading next to her. “Babe, you know how much I love and adore Rindy.”

“But?” Carol knew where this was going.

“But…I’m…horny, frankly. And I’d very much like to have sex with you.”

Carol laughed so hard, all the wrinkles on her face appeared at once. Therese loved it.

“I’m serious, Carol. I have—needs.”

Carol raised an eyebrow, still not looking up from her book. “Oh, you do, do you?”

Therese shuffled closer, so she was pressed against the side of Carol’s body. “Yes. I do. And all of them could be met with your mouth.”

Carol shivered and finally put her book down. She checked the time, almost midnight, Rindy normally came in before that so maybe she had fallen asleep in her own bed.

Carol sank down on to the pillow and pulled Therese on top of her. “Tell me about how my mouth can remedy your horniness.”

The brunette’s dimples were showing from her huge smile. “Well,” She began kissing Carol’s neck. “Your mouth is quite talented. That tongue of yours is better than anything I’ve ever experienced.” She continued her kisses down to Carol’s chest, slowly unbuttoning her pajama top. “I think the most effective way...the most desirable way for me to ‘meet my needs’ so to speak, is to” She dropped a kiss on the tiny freckle between Carol’s breasts then looked up at her, pupils blown. “ride your face.”

Carol sucked in a sharp breath and groaned. “Fuck, baby. Please. I’d love nothing more.”

Therese stripped and made her way to straddle Carol’s head. She grabbed the headboard and was hovering over Carol’s mouth.

The blonde wrapped her arms around Therese’s thighs and yanked her toward her. Therese yelped then moaned when she felt the warm tongue make its way through her drenched folds.

She was closer to her climax than she thought. She was grinding her hips wildly while Carol made lewd noises at her core.

What they didn’t hear was the soft knock at the door. Carol’s ears were blocked by her wife’s thighs and Therese could only hear her pounding heartbeat.

Just as Therese was hitting her peak, Rindy slowly opened the door. Assuming the couple was asleep, she was just going to crawl into bed, next to Carol, like she had done every night for the past week.

What she did not expect to find was Therese on top of her mother, naked, saying “Fuck, Carol! Oh my god!” and shaking violently before falling back to basically sit on her mother’s chest.

Carol slightly sat up and immediately saw her daughter, wide eyed and frozen at the door. “Rindy, oh my god!”

Therese turned and gasped. She jumped up and pulled the covers over herself. Rindy quickly shut the door, yelling from the other side. “Um, I’m sorry. I—yeah. Uh, ok. I’m going to go back to my dorm. I’ll…I’ll see you later.”

Carol was bright red and Therese had sank down further into the bed, pulling the covers over her head.


	17. Blowout

Everyone was meeting for dinner to celebrate. They all sat around a large booth, drinks in the air.

“Cheers, to E finding a place and Gen getting a promotion at work!” Carol said before they clinked their glasses together.

“Also, to Therese for booking a shoot with the fucking Neon Trees!” Abby shouted.

Therese blushed as Carol kissed her cheek.

Rindy raised her hand slightly. “Uh, I also have some news.” She took a deep breath. “I have decided to keep the baby.” She looked up at her mother, nervously.

“Oh, Rin.” She pulled her in for a hug, kissing her head. “We’re going to figure it out, ok?”

“I’m happy for you, kid. But also, incredibly upset that you are making me a grandmother at twenty-seven!” She glared at Rindy jokingly. “Kidding of course. I can’t wait to meet the little bug.” She smiled warmly at the teen.

“I’m terrified. I have no idea what I’m going to do about school or…shit, even where to live!”

“We’ll figure it out, sweetheart.” Carol assured her.

\----

Later that night, Carol and Therese were lying in bed, just staring up at the ceiling. Trying to figure out how to help Rindy. Trying to imagine what the next year of their lives were going to be like.

“Carol, why don’t you use the rest of the inheritance to rent Rindy a place? Is it enough?”

“It’s more than enough.”

“What does that mean?” Therese asked hesitantly.

“It’s enough to _buy_ her a place and still have enough to live on for a couple of years.”

Therese’s eyes went wide. “That’s amazing! I mean, it’s a lot, but that could work! We could get her a place and she’d have money to live on, and raise the baby, without having to quit school! We could help her babysit. She’d have to get daycare during the day but we could help at night if she was busy.”

Carol huffed and sank deeper into the pillow. “Darling, it’s still going to be hard. She has no idea what she’s getting herself into. Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad she’s keeping the baby, but it’s going to be the hardest thing she’s ever had to do. She’s going to be so stressed with school as it is!” She thought for a moment. “Realistically, it’d be easier for her to live here but I _really_ don’t want to do that. I’ll love having my grandchild here but I’ve already raised a baby. I don’t want to do it again.”

Before she realized what she said, Therese was already fuming. “So, when we got pregnant, you didn’t want to raise that baby?”

Carol sat up quickly, grabbing Therese’s hands. “No, no, baby that’s not what I meant!” She hung her head. “Therese, listen to me. I wanted Ellie more than anything. Trust me. But I knew it would be hard. I’m turning forty next month. I’m not the twenty-two-year-old I was when I had Rindy. I can’t do the all-nighters anymore without being completely drained the next day. I would have done it for Ellie. For you. For our family. But I don’t want to raise my grandchild. It’s just not my responsibility to do so.”

“I understand.” She pulled her hands from Carol, not going unnoticed. “Do whatever you think is best with Rindy.” She turned over to go to sleep.

“I don’t know what is best! I need your help on this!” The blonde chocked out, tears threatening to spill over.

“She’s your daughter. Figure it out.” Therese bit back as she stood from the bed. “I have some work to do on my laptop.” She walked out of the room.

Carol let her tears fall and dropped her head into her hands. She knew she pushed it by saying she didn’t want to raise a baby again. Therese had to understand what she meant. Right? But Therese is so young and desperately wants to have a baby.

She didn’t really want to just hand Rindy the money but what other choice did she have? If Rindy wants to finish school, she won’t have the ability to do that and raise a child all on her own. Well, she could lighten her course load…but then it’d take her twice as long to finish. Maybe this inheritance was the best answer to keep Rindy afloat for a few years until she could get a job.

\----

The next morning, Carol woke up alone. She rolled her eyes. Sometimes Therese could be so stubborn and refuse to listen to Carol’s reasonings.

She made her way into the common area and saw her wife sprawled out on the couch. She made two cups of coffee. She sat on the edge of the couch and gently rocked Therese until she woke up.

Carol was met with an angry glare. One similar to Rindy’s when she was growing up.

“Good morning, sunshine.” Carol beamed.

Therese turned back over and closed her eyes.

“Therese, stop. There is no reason for you to be angry with me.”

“You don’t get to decide that.” She said into the back of the couch.

“Fine. There’s coffee for you. I’m going to work.” Carol slammed the bedroom door harder than she meant to.

Therese realized she had the Neon Trees shoot today and had to get to Snapped early to set up. She rolled her eyes and joined Carol in the bathroom. The blonde was already in the shower and they shared eye contact when she opened the shower door to join.

“I thought you were mad at me.” Carol joked as she turned to rinse her body.

The younger woman circled her arms around Carol’s waist. “I am mad at you. That doesn’t mean I stopped loving you.” She dropped a kiss in between Carol’s wet shoulder blades.

The blonde turned in her arms and kissed her forehead. “I’m so sorry for what I said. You know what I was trying to say I just didn’t…articulate it well. I would absolutely love raising a child with you. But I do not want to raise my grandchild. Do you understand?” 

Therese didn’t like how derogatory the question sounded but chose to ignore it. “I understand.” She squeezed Carol tighter. “I’m really nervous about today.”

“Oh, honey, you’re going to be amazing! When are you supposed to be done?”

“I’ll be done around 3pm but I probably won’t leave until later.”

“Would you be up for a nice dinner? Just the two of us? So I can make up for being such an ass.” Carol grinned.

“Carol, I don’t need a fancy dinner. Just don’t be an ass.” She looked up at her wife like it was the easiest thing to do. “But fine. I’ll accept your fancy dinner. What should I wear?”

The blonde leaned down until she was millimeters away from Therese’s lips. “A dress.” She kissed her. “And no panties.” She winked before exiting the shower.

\----

At 7pm, the couple was seated at a restaurant in the upper east side. Carol was dressed in a [loose gray suit](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/79/57/e1/7957e16d18a44c13ea8741264ee55e94.jpg) with her black rimmed glasses and Therese had on a [two piece top and skirt](https://www.worldcelebritydress.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/thumbnail/460x693/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/r/o/rooney_mara_at_the_berlin_photocall_for_the_girl_with_the_dragon_tattoo_two-piece_dress_.jpg).

“How was the shoot?” Carol asked as she set her menu down.

“It was amazing! The band was really nice and they actually gave me some tickets for their show next weekend! Do you want to go?”

Carol beamed. She had never really listened to the band, but any excuse to watch Therese dance sounded like a great idea. “Yeah, I’d love to.”

“Good.” Therese smiled. “It’s a date.”

“As is this.” Carol replied. She reached across the table to grab her wife’s hand. Therese squeezed it hard then looked up to meet her eyes.

“Carol, are you ever going to want to have a child with me?”

The older woman was surprised by the question but should’ve expected it after their talk this morning. She hung her head for a second. “Yes, angel. I do. I just…I don’t know. It feels like it’s never the right time, you know? It felt right when you were pregnant but it hasn’t felt right since. First, we needed time to grieve, then we both got busy with work, then Eileen came back, then Rindy got pregnant. I just feel like we keep getting obstacles thrown in our way.”

“I know, but you know there is never a ‘right’ time to have a baby.” She squeezed the manicured hand once more, forcing Carol to maintain eye contact. “What about—what about you getting…” She looked down at her lap, nervous to ask this of Carol.

“Pregnant?” Carol finished the sentence for her. “Darling, do you know how hard it is for women my age to get pregnant? And stay pregnant? I can’t handle another loss, can you?”

“No.” Therese looked defeated.

“Look, let’s just, I don’t know. Let’s just get through this whole thing with Rindy and then talk. Is that ok?”

“Carol, that’s at least another year!”

“Well, honey, we can’t very well have a brand-new baby plus a brand-new grandchild and still have jobs and somewhat of a life!”

“Ok, I get it. So, my dreams of a family are just going to be put on hold until _your_ family can put a pause on their lives. You know what, Carol, how about you just call me when you find time to squeeze me in!”

With that, Therese stormed out of the restaurant.

Carol sat there, frozen. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to chase after Therese. It was that everything Therese said was right and that paralyzed Carol. She _had_ been making excuses and putting off having a kid. They got pregnant with Ellie so quickly, that she didn’t really have time to think about it. She was just excited. But now, she realized she _didn’t_ want to have another baby.

 _God, I’m a horrible person._ She thought. She dropped her head in her hands and began to sob. Suddenly, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

“Carol?”

She looked up with blurry, puffy eyes, “Abby? What are you doing here?”

“I had a meeting with a client. What are you doing crying at a table alone?”

“I had—a fight with—Ther—” she couldn’t get it out through the tears.

Abby lifted her out of the chair, grabbed her coat, and threw some money on the table. She practically carried Carol out of the restaurant and into a cab. The blonde dropped her head in Abby’s lap, still crying. “Hey, it’s ok. Let’s get you home. It’s going to be ok.”

\----

Around midnight, Abby was in the kitchen and Therese finally tiptoed through the door.

She stopped in her tracks when she saw the light on. “Abby, what are you doing here?”

“Why are you sneaking into your own home at this hour? Leaving your wife crying in the middle of a restaurant?”

Therese threw her purse on the counter along with her heels. “Well, she wasn’t crying when I left and she didn’t exactly chase after me so what did you want me to do?”

“First off, you can tell me what the fuck is going on! She was crying so hard she couldn’t even speak and I finally got her to go to sleep half an hour ago.” Abby slammed down her mug of tea. “Now what the fuck happened and what did you do to her?”

“What did _I_ do?! Are you serious? I’m not the one that told her wife she was excited to start a family with me then just changed her mind! I’m not the one who, instead of telling her wife, continued to push it off and act like we didn’t have ‘time’ for a baby!”

“Did she say that, T?”

“She didn’t have to!” Therese pulled out her hair clip and walked toward the wine fridge. “You know, she doesn’t have the right to cry. She’s not the one that had to go through all the tests. She’s not the one that had to get inseminated. She’s not the one that lost the baby and oh, guess what? She’s not the one that can’t get pregnant again BECAUSE she lost the baby!” Therese still had her back turned to Abby, uncorking the wine. “She’s not the one who has to sit back and watch her with Rindy. She got to have Rindy! I didn’t!”

“You have Rindy too, Therese.” Abby tried to reason with her.

“That’s not the same and you know it. She’s being fucking selfish and she shouldn’t have gotten into this whole thing with me if she didn’t want to have a kid. She knows how much I want this. How many more excuses does she have, huh? She doesn’t even want to adopt. She doesn’t want any of it with me. She just wants me to jump into her life with her family and smile and be happy.”

“Is that what you really think of me?” They both jumped when they heard Carol’s voice.

Therese turned with the wine bottle to her lips. Carol looked smaller than she ever had. She was wearing Therese’s sweatshirt and no pants. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her makeup was smudged and the curls in her hair had almost all fallen.

“I’m going to go.” Abby grabbed her things. “Please don’t kill each other.”

Therese turned back to Carol from across the kitchen. “Is it the truth?” She challenged.

The blonde looked anywhere but at her wife. “I…I don’t know.”

“Great.” Therese took another long swig from the bottle. She tried to walk past Carol to head toward the couch but was stopped by a hand on her elbow.

“Please stop.” Carol’s voice was rough, evidence of hours of crying. She grabbed the bottle from her wife’s hands and set it on the counter. “Sit down.”

“You have some nerve telling me what to do right now.” Therese was fired up and a little tipsy.

“God dammit, Therese! You tell me not to treat you like a child then you act like this! How do you expect to raise child if you can’t stop acting like one?”

That one hurt. Therese raised her hand as if she was going to slap Carol but quickly lowered it and clenched her fist.  

“What? You want to hit me now? Is that where we’re at?” Carol stared at her for a solid minute. Almost as if she was waiting to see if Therese would actually do it. “I don’t have the energy to do this tonight. I’ll see you in the morning.”

When she turned away, Therese grabbed her by the arm and slammed their bodies together. She pulled her into a passionate kiss. It was messy. Therese threaded her hand into blonde hair and pulled Carol’s head back to attack her jawline and neck. She bit down so hard that Carol’s knees buckled. Therese picked her up and sat her on the bar.

She lifted the sweatshirt to touch the skin on Carol’s lower back and whispered, “This is mine.”

“It smelled like you and you weren’t here.” Carol admitted.

Therese froze for a second. She stared into Carol’s deep blue eyes, darker now from the fight and sudden arousal. She finally took a moment to look at the worry on her wife’s face. She didn’t know where the conversation would lead them in the morning. But she did know she needed Carol right now.

She picked her up again, wrapping the long pale legs around her waist, and carried her to the bed. When she dropped her on the king-sized bed, Carol tried to pull her back down to kiss and hold her. Therese pulled out of her embrace and went to the closet. She stripped and put on the large red strap on.

When she came back, Carol was already naked and leaning over the bed. She must have either assumed or heard the buckles. Therese made quick work of coating the cock in lube before slamming it into her wife. Not giving her time to adjust.

Carol cried out and fell face first into the mattress. She screamed again when she felt Therese’s short nails dragging down her back, no doubt leaving marks that would hurt tomorrow. Along with Therese’s quick pounding, she felt a hand come down hard on her ass. Therese had never been this aggressive during sex but she wasn’t about to complain. It may have been mixed with a bucket of emotions but it still felt good.

“I want you to scream my name when you cum.” She whispered in Carol’s ear before smacking her ass once more. She knew Carol was close and slid her hand around to rub her clit while she continued to slide the dildo in and out.

“Fuck, baby, faster!”

“You don’t get to call the shots tonight.” Therese bit back. She continued slowly circling Carol’s clit. Her other hand scratched down Carol’s back again, causing her to whine.

“I can’t—I’m gonna—Oh fuck!” Carol was shaking. Her hands were clutching the sheets above her head. “Therese!” She cried out as she came violently around the cock.

Therese continued her movements, the strap rubbing against her and building her orgasm. She stopped her assault on Carol’s clit and continued pounding until she finally came shortly after Carol. She slumped over her wife, panting. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Therese pulled out, threw the strap in the bathroom, and made her way over to her side of the bed.

They didn’t say another word and quietly went to sleep, facing away from each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeeeek don't be mad at me!


	18. Every Little Thing is Gonna Be Alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of short, but I wanted to give you something!

Carol woke to a text from Abby asking if everything was ok. She replied:

**Not yet. But we’ll figure it out.  
-C**

She heard Therese stirring behind her. “Oh my god.” She felt delicate hands on her back, running over the scratch marks from the night before. “Carol, I’m so sorry.”

She turned around, grabbing Therese’s face in her hands. “I’m fine. You should be apologizing to my pussy. I’m a much sorer down there than on my back.” She laughed.

Surprisingly, Therese pulled her closer and kissed her. “I’m sorry for everything. I never should have left like that. I shouldn’t have blown up like I did and I shouldn’t have fucked you senseless out of spite.”

Carol sighed. “What are we going to do?”

“Can we have a shower first? And breakfast?”

\----

Thirty minutes later, they were on the couch sharing avocado toast and coffee. They were both laying on their stomachs, facing the plate of toast in the corner of the L shaped sofa.

“I love you; I know that much.” Therese finally said.

Carol huffed out a laugh. “Well I should hope so.” She smiled genuinely, understanding what Therese was trying to say. “I love you too, angel.”

The brunette hung her head, taking long slow breaths. “Carol, I just don’t get it. What changed your mind?”

“Honestly, it was two things. First, it was losing Ellie. I _did_ want her, so much! But losing her broke me. It also broke me to see you like that. Therese, you were a zombie for weeks. I can’t go through that again.”

“I know but—” Therese tried to interrupt, but Carol continued.

“The second thing was Rindy getting pregnant. It’s going to be hard helping her raise this child. It made me realize how old I truly am.” She laughed to herself. “Look, I know you’re thirteen years younger than me, and it’s shitty of me to take this away from you. But I just don’t think I can do it right now. Even though it’s a surprise, and much sooner than any of us hoped, I want to be there for my grandchild. Rindy didn’t have that, I didn’t have that, hell, you didn’t have that either. I want to be a good, reliable, grandmother.” She cringed at the word.

Therese rolled on to her back, staring at the ceiling. “Okay.”

“Okay? That’s it? Therese, you practically wanted to murder me last night and now it’s just ‘okay’?”

The brunette moved so she was lying next to Carol. Thankful that their couch was wide enough for the two of them. “I love you. You are the absolute best thing that has ever happened to me. Ever. You _and_ Rindy. I understand where you’re coming from. I was the one being selfish and didn’t see how hurt you were when we lost Ellie. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you.” She kissed her wife. “ _Nothing_ will make me walk away from you. I can’t lose you. I would be miserable without you. I was thinking, that night that I was in the hospital…I kind of accepted the fact that we wouldn’t have a kid. I don’t know why I blew up like I did last night. I think, I was just tired of us tiptoeing around it and neither of us were being honest. I needed you to know how I felt and I guess I thought if I threw a tantrum, you’d finally be honest with me.”

Carol started to cry. “Jesus, I’m sorry that’s what it took to get me to talk. I think I was scared of where the conversation would lead so I avoided it.”

“Hey.” She forced Carol to look her in the eyes. “I’m not Harge. Not everything leads to a fight. I hated the person that came out of me last night. That’s not how we deal with things. Let’s never do that again, ok?”

Carol shut her watery eyes and nodded her head.

“Good. Now, to fulfill my baby fever, let’s go buy stuff for our grandchild.” Therese stuck her tongue out; it would take a while before she would be used to the fact that she was a twenty-seven-year-old grandma. “And let’s think of a better name for me than ‘Grandma’.” She winked at Carol.

“I guess we should also start looking for places with Rindy.” She dropped her head back and rubbed her temples.

“Has she told Harge yet?” Therese asked, slowly rubbing Carol’s back under her shirt.

“Oh my god, I didn’t tell you! I was going to tell you at dinner. She called me yesterday and said he and Susan told her to move in with them and they were going to force Roger to pay child support.” She rolled her eyes. “So, I had to tell her our plan. I guess I’ll have to talk to Harge and explain to him that he cannot force Roger to do anything since he’s signing away his rights.”

“This is all so crazy. She’s only nineteen.”

“Therese, you were nineteen like yesterday.” Carol rolled her eyes jokingly.

Therese punched her in the arm. “Ha-ha. Speaking of age, what do you want to do for your fortieth birthday? You do realize, you’re a cougar at this point.” She smiled so wide that her dimples popped out.

“You think you’re funny. Honestly, I want to just be with you.” Carol smiled. “Is that ok?”

“Of course, that’s ok!”

\----

Later that day, they met up with Rindy to check out a few apartments because, of course Carol had a realtor friend that had multiple properties available with a day’s notice.

“Rin, this one has everything! Washer, dryer, big sink. However, it only has one bedroom.”

“That’s ok, me and the baby can just share a room.”

“Uh, no. It would be smart to have your bed out here and make this the baby’s room.” Carol said pointing to the small bedroom at the far corner of the apartment.

“It’s just a little baby. Why does it get its own room and I don’t?”

Therese laughed from across the room, admiring the view from the window.

“Because, sweetheart, babies have unusual sleeping patterns…as do you. You don’t want to risk waking the baby up.” Carol said.

“Plus, if you want any chance at having sex again, you will want the baby to be in another room.” Therese said to the window, giggling.

“T!” Rindy exclaimed.

“I’m afraid she’s right, Rin.” Carol admitted.

“Ok, I’m leaving. I like this one. Let me know what needs to be done.” Rindy was actually blushing. Therese noticed and wondered what that was about. “I have to go study for my last final. I’ll call you later!”

\----

Saturday morning, Carol was woken by Therese jumping on her and screaming ‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY’.

“Jesus, Therese. Why must you do this every year?” Carol groaned, adjusting her hips to accommodate for the weight on top of her.

“Because, it’s fun. Plus, imagine me trying to do this when I’m eighty!” She laughed to herself. “Come on, I made breakfast for you.”

They made their way into the living room. Carol sat on the couch and was handed a plate of pancakes, eggs, and bacon.

“Are you not eating?” Carol questioned; she didn’t see another plate for her wife.

“Oh, I’m eating.” Therese smirked and sank to her knees.

“Oh, god.”

Therese pulled Carol’s sweats and panties down and immediately shifted her closer to her mouth. When she dove in for the first taste, Carol gasped.

“Fuck, fuck, baby hold on.” She set her plate on the coffee table and rested her feet on the edge of it. She dropped her head back and exhaled. “Okay, continue please.”

Therese giggled and slowly licked up and down her cunt. Savoring the taste, moaning into her wife. “You taste so good.” She sucked her clit into her mouth and sunk two fingers deep into Carol. The older woman moaned loudly and tried to hold on to something. Therese sensed her moving around and grabbed her hand.

Therese was rubbing against that magical spot inside her wife. She stopped licking to look up at Carol, who’s eyes were shut, her face was scrunched up, and her mouth hung open.

“Baby, please don’t stop.”

“Sorry, I got distracted. You look so sexy right now. Take your shirt off.” She demanded.

Carol complied and threw it across the room.

Therese licked her lips and glared at the blonde. “Much better.” She dropped her head once more, bobbing her head up and down, taking in all of Carol that she could. When she sucked Carol’s clit into her mouth and flicked her tongue across it, the older woman screamed and let out a rush of warmth on to Therese’s tongue.

Therese finally made her way back up Carol’s body and straddled her thighs. “Are you having a good birthday so far?”

“Mmmhmm.” She could barely move. “Give me a minute to breathe. Then, I think I’d like to take you back to bed.”

“No, no. I want to wait on that.” She grinned. “Let’s eat breakfast then we’re going to the spa!”

\----

A few hours later, they were in the locker room of the spa, changing out of their robes after their couples’ massage. Therese drug Carol into one of the shower stalls and turned on the water. She pushed her against the wall and rubbed her fingers along her wife’s surprisingly wet pussy.

“Hmm, were you getting a little turned on by that woman massaging you?”

“No, I was imagining you doing it instead.” Carol’s head fell back against the wall. “That feels good, keep going.”

“Shh, babe. Someone might hear you.” She circled her middle finger around Carol’s plump clit a few times before applying more pressure and speed.

“Ah yes! Harder!”

“Carol! Stop yelling.” Therese whispered.

Carol put her mouth on the younger woman’s neck, preparing for her climax. When Therese applied even more pressure, she began rocking her hips, grinding on her hand. After about thirty seconds, she went rigid and bit into Therese’s neck. The brunette winced in pain but kept her finger at a steady pace to carry her wife through it.

When she finally came down, Carol slumped against Therese who rubbed her back.

“Are you going to fuck me everywhere we go today? Because, if so, I’m going to need a power bar.” Carol laughed into her wife’s shoulder.

“That’s the plan.”


	19. Moving Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Hi. So incredibly sorry for the unexpected hiatus! I was struggling to push the story forward and my life got a little crazy. Thank you for your kind messages while I was away! Hope you like this chapter and I will be better at updating!!

Waking up the next morning was difficult. Arms and legs tangled in the sheets, the warmth radiating off the body next to her, and the memories of the night before.

Once Therese got Carol home, they made passionate love in bed for hours, finally tapping out around 1am.

Carol yawned and stretched before rolling over to lay her head on her wife’s chest. The brunette stirred and wrapped her left arm around Carol’s shoulders.

“Good morning, my love. How’d you sleep?”

“Morning, angel. Mmmm I slept wonderfully.” Carol wiggled to get more comfortable against Therese.  

“Ugh, we have to help Rindy move today.” Therese pinched the bridge of her nose. “Which means we have to leave this bed today.”

“I know, but it’ll be quick. She doesn’t have too much stuff.” Carol rolled on her back to stretch once more and pull the covers down. Before she could sit up, Therese pounced and straddled her naked hips, leaning down to kiss her plump lips.

“Therese, baby, I can’t go again. I’m so worn out.” Carol said between kisses. She felt the younger woman grinding against her. Therese dipped her fingers down, between Carol’s wet folds.

“It seems you can go another round. You seem more than ready for me.” Smirking as she sucked her own fingers clean.

Without any warning, Carol plunged one finger into Therese’s opening.

“Ah!” Therese gasped, leaning over to steady herself with the headboard. Her tits were hovering over Carol’s mouth, which Carol gladly accepted. She sucked one nipple into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it. Therese began moving her hips even more. “More.” Therese begged.

Carol slide a second finger inside her panting wife, curling them before pulling out and repeating.

“More!” Therese begged again.

“What more, baby?” Carol whispered before switching to the other breast.

Instead of answering, Therese dropped her right hand and began assaulting her own clit.

Carol’s eyes went wide. She forgot the task at hand and just enjoyed watching her wife touch herself. When she finally broke from her trance, she continued pumping her fingers in and out.

“Fffffuuccckk!” Therese screamed, her orgasm taking over her entire body. She was shaking, still clutching the headboard with her left hand. Before she had a chance to come down, Carol pushed her so she was on her back, Carol hovering above her. The blonde travelled down Therese’s body and started to slowly suck on her pulsating clit.

Therese sucked in a breath. “Sensitive, babe.”

Carol chuckled and stuck her tongue into Therese’s opening, as far as it would go. She knew her nose would bump against her clit, so she started pulling her tongue out then pushing it back in quickly.

Therese was arching her back and wiggling her hips, moaning like crazy. “Carol—so—close. Oh!” She looked down and seeing Carol’s bobbing head sent her over the edge. She moaned so loud; it was practically a growl. Her back came off the bed and she squeezed Carol’s head between her thighs.

The blonde never stopped her movements until Therese finally pulled her head away. She sat back on her heels, wiping her mouth. “Breakfast of champions.”

They broke out into laughter. Therese’s head was hanging off the end of the bed at this point.

Carol smacked her wife’s thigh, “Ok, come on. We really have to go now.”

\----

They met Rindy at her dorm to help finish packing. They walked in to find Rindy with a friend.

“Hey moms! This is Riley.” She pointed to a tall, lanky blonde. “Riley, these are my moms, Carol and Therese.” They shook hands.

“Nice to meet you. Are you helping us move today?” Therese joked. She wondered if this was more than a friend for Rindy.

“If you need the help, I’m all yours!”

They spent the next hour condensing Rindy’s things into as few boxes as possible. She really didn’t have much. The majority of the boxes were labeled CLOTHES. Which, like her mother, she had too many of.

After packing everything in Carol’s Audi and driving across town, the arrived at Rindy’s one-bedroom apartment. It was nothing but brick walls and bare counter tops.  There was a fairly large living/dining room area that opened up the entry way. To the left, there was a U-shaped kitchen. Next to the kitchen was the bedroom and bathroom. Luckily the bathroom had its own entrance so there was no risk of waking the baby whenever Rindy needed it.

“Rin, this is beautiful!” Riley said, plopping a box on the kitchen counter.

Carol darted her eyes to Therese, who giggled. Carol hated when anyone else called Rindy ‘Rin’ but her.

“Carol, calm down.” She patted her wife on the shoulder and took some boxes to the bedroom.

Rindy laid down in the middle of the floor. “I can’t believe I’m going to live here.”

“You and little bean.” Riley sat down next to her and touched her belly, that wasn’t anywhere near showing yet.

Carol followed Therese into the bedroom. “Ok, what’s going on with those two?”

“I don’t know but they definitely seem like an item.” The brunette wiggled her eyebrows and peered over Carol’s shoulder. “Yeah, see the look in Rindy’s eyes? It’s the same look you used to give me.”

“Oh, honey, I still look at you like that.” Carol circled Therese’s waist from behind as she was looking out the third story window, kissing the back of her neck.

“Your moms seem like they’re really in love.” Riley said, staring at the couple from afar.

“They are. It’s kind of gross sometimes. I can’t tell you the amount of times I’ve walked in on them!” Rindy rolled her eyes, trying to sink further into the hardwood underneath her. “Ri, how am I going to live on my own and raise a baby and still graduate on time?”

Riley grabbed her hand, “You’ll figure it out. Living on your own…you said your mom was helping with the bills, right?” Rindy nodded.  “Ok, problem solved. Raising a baby…well I’m told your maternal instincts will kick in and you will figure out what to do. Plus, your moms live what? 5 minutes away?” They both laughed. “As far as school goes…well, that’s going to be hard. I suggest you create a schedule and stick to it. Maybe once a week, your moms can babysit, or your dad! That way you are guaranteed one night of uninterrupted studying. Then, you’ll have to work around the baby’s sleeping schedule. It’s going to be hard but I think you can do it!”

“You always know just what to say.” Rindy smiled and closed her eyes.

“Alright, kids, we have more unpacking to do!” Carol shouted.

It took them thirty minutes to load everything out of the car. The furniture wasn’t going to be delivered for another hour or two so they walked down the street to a diner Rindy was sure to frequent in the near future.

“So, Riley, do you go to NYU as well?” Carol prodded.

“Yeah! I’m a sophomore.”

“What are you majoring in?” Therese asked.

“Marketing. I’m hoping to intern at a marketing firm this summer. Still waiting to hear back from a few places!”

“That’s great! Are you from New York?” Carol interjected.

“Jeez mom. Cool it with the twenty questions!” Rindy rolled her eyes.

“I’m just trying to get to know Riley! There’s no harm in that.”

“I’m from Texas, actually! My parents and my younger brother still live there. He’s fourteen. Don’t worry, Rin. I actually enjoy twenty questions.” She elbowed Rindy’s side.

“What do your parents do?” Therese said, trying to take the heat off of Carol.

“My mom is a realtor and my dad is an accountant.” Riley said smiling. “Rindy said you’re a photographer and a lawyer, right?”

“Yep! Speaking of, I have a shoot tomorrow morning that just confirmed. I forgot to tell you.” Therese said, turning to Carol.

“Do you need any helpers?” Riley smiled.

“Would you two want to come help me set up and break down? It’s only going to be a couple hours.”

Rindy grinned widely. She had helped Therese a few times in the past but thought it would be even more fun with Riley. “Yeah, we’d love to!”

“Well, now I feel left out!” Carol pouted.

“You can come help too, babe.” Therese kissed her cheek.

 

They spent the next few hours in the apartment, moving around the furniture that was delivered. Therese made Rindy’s bed while Carol and Rindy arranged the living room. Riley was trying to make the kitchen as stylish as possible. Once they were finally done, it was around 6pm. Carol and Therese decided to head home while Riley stayed to help Rindy decorate.

 

“So, you think they’re together?” Carol asked Therese as they walked into their apartment.

“Uh, yeah. Absolutely. Did you not see them having a moment on the floor when we first got to the apartment?”

Carol pulled her sunglasses off her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. “She doesn’t have time for a relationship right now. She’s got to get serious about school and the baby!”

Therese stood in front of her wife, holding her hands in her own, “Babe, she is going to be just fine. School doesn’t start for another few months and the baby won’t be here for another 8 months. She’s an adult and is going to make mistakes. She’s also going to figure out really quickly how busy her life is going to be.”

“I just don’t want her getting into something she can’t handle. She was a wreck after Jessica. What happens when Riley says she can’t handle a relationship with Rindy and her baby?” Carol plopped down on the couch, defeated.

“Carol, will you breathe?” Therese begged when she sat across from her, on the coffee table. “You’re freaking out over nothing. Rindy’s a big girl and we don’t even know if they’re for sure an item.” At that, Carol visibly relaxed. “Now, will you stop thinking the worst and let me cook you dinner?”

The blonde grinned. She loved when Therese took care of her. “Yes.”


End file.
